The Cat and the Dog
by frostlesskiss
Summary: When Shinra gives both Shizuo and Izaya a new drug he's been testing, both of them turn half into animals. Shizuo getting Dog ears, tail, and smell while Izaya gets cat ears, tail, and senses. Both finding out the other got changed too, Shizuo and Izaya try to find an antidote. But what happens when Shiki finds out about their new powers and try's to take them for his own?
1. Ruff Ruff

Shizuo was tired. He just finished work with Tom when he heard his cellphone ring. Taking his phone out and looking at the caller I.D Shizuo cursed.

"What do you want Shinra?" Shizuo said clearly not in the mood for his overly-happy friend.

"Ah! Shizuo! Listen, I need you to come over for a second" said Shinra.

"I'm not gonna give you a blood sample so you might as well hang up right now"

"No, it's not that. I just need to test a little experiment of mine"

"No"

"Awww, why not. Besides, it's less likely to give you a negative effect since your heath is so good"

"I said no. I'm not doing it"

"Awww, please Shizuo! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE!" GOD DAMMIT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING!

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Shizuo drawing attention from everyone around him.

"YAY! Alright, come over right away, bye!" Shinra hung up. Shizuo let out a sigh. 'What the hell does he want me to do?' thought an annoyed Shizuo.

Shizuo, now at Shinra's door, was having second thoughts about actually going inside. 'Maybe I can just leave. Yeah, he can test his stupid experiment on some other sorry soul' thought Shizuo. Al of a sudden the door flew open and Shinra looked up at Shizuo with a huge smile. "There you are! What took you so long" said Shinra. 'Too late to run now' thought Shizuo. Walking inside to the living room, Shizuo was greeted by Celty.

[Hey Shizuo. What are you doing here?] she typed.

"Shinra said he needs to test an experiment on me. I don't know why he couldn't get somebody else" said Shizuo.

[Oh... Well good luck with that!] typed Celty. She then left the room off to take care of a job.

Shinra soon made Shizuo sit on the couch. Taking out a yellow liquid in a test tube, Shinra gave it to Shizuo. "Here, drink this" he said. "What is it?" asked Shizuo. "It's a new drug I've been testing. If it works then you'll senses will be increased ten fold" Shinra explained. "Oh, well here'd goes." Shizuo drunk the liquid and looked at Shinra. "Do you feel any different?" asked Shinra. "No, when is this stuff supposed to kick in?" said Shizuo. "I don't know. I guess it could take a few hours. Well, just go home and tommarow tell me if you feel any different." "Alright."

Shizuo was grateful to be home. After he took that drug he started to get really tired. Going in his bedroom, Shizuo stripped until only his boxers were on. Then he jumped in the bed and fell asleep. The next mourning, Shizuo was awakened by his alarm clock. Getting out of bed, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After getting his tooth brush and putting on the the toothpaste, Shizuo looked in the mirror. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. Shizuo had blond dog ears, a blond tail, and fangs. His once moka-brown eyes were now yellow. Shizuo looked at himself with terror. Then he remembered the liquid that Shinra gave him. Now getting angry, Shizuo yelled as if Shinra could hear him. "SHIIIIIINNNNNNRRRRRRRAAAAAAA AAA!"


	2. Kitty Kitty

It was nighttime and Izaya was bored. Sitting at his desk, he spun around in his chair with a pout.

"Namie! I'm bored!" said Izaya.

"Well then how about you do some work instead of fooling around" said Namie getting frustrated.

"But that's what I have you for" said Izaya.

"Why are you so annoying" muttered Namie walking to the cabinet.

"What was that Namie?" Izaya yelled.

"Nothing!" she yelled back.

Suddenly Izaya's phone rang. Seeing the caller I.D he answered. "Hello?"

"Izaya, this is Shinra. I need you to come over for a second" said Shinra.

"What for?" said Izaya.

"I want you to test a new drug I've been testing."

"I'm not a test monkey Shinra"

"Yes, I know that. But just hear me out for a second!"

"I'm listening"

"Okay, so if the drug works, then your senses can increase ten times your normal ones."

"So what" said Izaya starting to get annoyed.

"So, it can help you fight off Shizuo when you two get into fights."

Now Izaya was intrested. If he took this drug he could have even more fun with his monster. Thinking about it made Izaya smirk.

"I'll be right over" said Izaya.

"Great! See you then!"

Shinra hung up. Grabbing his coat, Izaya headed for the door. "Namie! I'm going to Shinra's. By the time I come back those documents better be in order!" Izaya said in sing-song voice.

When Izaya arrived at Shinra's apartment, he noticed Shizuo leaving it. Not really in the mood to get screamed at, Izaya hid behind a wall. 'Why was Shizu-chan here?' thought Izaya. When the coast was clear, Izaya went and knocked on the door. Soon he was greeted by an excited Shinra. "Izaya! There you are! Come on in." Walking inside the apartment, Izaya went in the living room and sat on the couch. "So where is this amazing drug of yours?" said Izaya. "Right here." Taking out a test tube from his coat pocket, Shinra passed it to Izaya. The tube had a dark back liquid inside it. "Just drink it and the effects should kick in soon" said Shinra. Starting to get suspicious, Izaya examined the drug. "Are you sure it's safe to drink this?" asked Izaya. "Well, I guess the healthier you are the less risk of a bad effect" said Shinra. 'Here goes nothing' Izaya drunk the liquid to the last drop. After waiting a few seconds, Izaya started to get impatient. "Is something supposed to happen or what!" said Izaya. "Calm down Izaya. It'll probably take a while for the effects to kick in. Just go home and tell me how you feel in the mourning."

Walking home, Izaya was starting to get tired. That drug must have made him feel like this. Izaya decided to cut through the park to get home faster. 'This isn't good, i'm starting to feel faint' thought Izaya. Taking a rest on the park bench, he tried to snap out of it. 'It's no good. I can't keep my eyes open.' Everything fading into black, Izaya fell asleep on the bench.

"Wow, they look so real!" Izaya started to open his eyes. It was mourning, and there were a few people starting to surround him. "Look at that" He could hear a women say. Waking up from his daze, Izaya saw three girls around him. The tallest one spoke. "Hey, your cosplay is so awesome! How did you get it to look so real?" she asked him. "Cosplay, what are you talking about?" said Izaya. The smallest one responded. "You mean that's not a costume" she said pointing to Izaya's forehead. Touching his head, Izaya felt what seemed like cat ears. Taking out his phone to use as a mirror, Izaya almost screamed at his reflection. On top of his head were black cat ears. What once looked like human pupils had now stretched to look like cat eyes. Feeling something moving by his butt, Izaya got up. This time he let out a small yelp. He had grown a long black cat tail. "Wow! I didn't see the tail. You really put effort in your cosplay!" said one of the girls. 'WHAT IS GOING ON!' Izaya yelled in his mind. Suddenly, it was all clear. "Shinra, i'm going to kill you" he whispered. Pulling his hood over his ears and hiding his tail in his pants, Izaya ran to Shinra's.


	3. The Dog Chased The Cat

Izaya was going to kill shinra. He asked for something that would help him in strength not turn him into a cat! 'It's a good thing I have a hood on this jacket or I couldn't cover my ears. When I get my hands on Shinra i'm gonna claw his eyes out!' thought Izaya. Running to Shinra's apartment, he noticed he was faster than he usually was. 'Was I always this fast?' he asked himself. When he finally got to the apartment building, he wasn't tired at all. Knocking on Shinra's door as loud as he could, the door soon opened and Izaya was greeted by Celty.

[Izaya? What are you doing here?] she typed.

"Where's Shinra" Izaya said, trying to keep his voice calm.

[He's still asleep, maybe I can help. What's wro-] Izaya didn't even finish reading the sentence. Barging inside the house Izaya ran inside the bedroom and scratched Shinra with his new sharp claws. "YOU BETTER GET UP NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jumping up, Shinra fell off the bed. "Ahhhhhh! Izaya what the-" Shinra didn't even get to finish his sentence. Izaya lunged at Shinra for another attack when he was pulled in the air by Celty's shadows. Shinra, now terrified, ran in the living room. "GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Izaya yelled. After sruggling in Celty's shadows, he decided to use his claws to rip himself out. Scratching the shadow with extreme force, he ripped free and ran after Shinra again. 'How did he rip through my shadows!' thought Celty. Running in the living room, Celty caught Izaya again just as he was about to pounce. "LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" [Calm down Izaya!] Celty typed. While stuggling to get free, Izaya's hood fell down and exposed his newly grown ears. Also struggling out, his tail broke free of it's bounds. "Ah! Izaya! What happened to you!" said Shinra. "YOUR GOD DAMN DRUG THAT'S WHAT!" he yelled.

Shizuo was furious. After taking a shower and brushing his, uh, fangs, Shizuo got dressed in his usual bartender outfit, stuffed his tail in his pants, and put a black hat over his ears. Running to Shinra's, Shizuo was moving incredibly fast. Zooming past anyone who got in his way, people were astonished at Shizuo's speed. Some didn't even have time to see who flashed past them before Shizuo was far gone. Shizuo, being as blind as he is when he's angry, didn't even notice his new found speed. Arriving at the door, Shizuo knocked so hard it started to break open. His new ears improving his hearing, Shizuo noticed all the commotion inside. Figuring out no one was going to answer the door, Shizuo knocked it open with his foot. "SHINRA!" Shizuo yelled. Walking angrily into the living room, everyone turned to see the pissed off bartender. Shizuo, looking up at the scene, was clearly confused. Shinra was on the floor with his back bleeding, and Celty was holding up Izaya with her shadows. But looking at him, Shizuo was shocked. Izaya had cat ears, tail, eyes, and claws. What the hell was going on here?

BAM! "SHINRA!" Walking inside the the living room was Shizuo, who for some reason decided to wear a hat today. He looked up and took in the scene that was in front of him. He looked at Shinra, then Celty, then Izaya. Once he looked at Izaya, he started to stare. Knowing Shizuo was staring at his new cat parts, Izaya became uncomfortable and tried to break free. But more importantly, he was trying to get out because he felt a sudden sense of danger. Shizuo couldn't believe his eyes, Izaya was half-cat?! Suddenly, Shizuo got a whiff of cat from his new stronger sense of smell. Knowing it was coming from Izaya, Shizuo felt a sudden sense of rage. 'Cat smells worse than your usual smell flea!' thought Shizuo. Getting on all fours, Shizuo started to growl. "Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Beginning to bark like a dog, everyone started to think Shizuo had lost it. Izaya, however, started to get an overwhelming sense of danger. Ripping free of Celty's shadows with his claws, Izaya ran away on all fours. Chasing after him, Shizuo barked and growled. "Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" While running away, Izaya started to sound like a frightened cat. "Meaaaaoow!" Shizuo's hat falling off and tail coming out, his new dog ears and tail were out for all to see. Both men running all around the house, Celty and Shinra were speechless. Running in the kitchen, Izaya jumped on top of the fridge. Shizuo sitting at the bottom of the fridge with his hands on the door, barked loudly at Izaya. Flicking his tail, Izaya scratched and hissed towards Shizuo. Celty and Shinra walked in the kitchen. Seeing the scene in front of them they only had one thought. 'HAVE THEY LOST THEIR MINDS!'


	4. Master Celty

'HAVE THEY LOST THEIR MINDS!' thought Shinra and Celty. "Celty, what are we going to do about this?!" said Shinra. [Don't worry, I have an idea] typed Celty. Walking up to the barking Shizuo, Celty typed on her phone. While pointing down, Celty showed her phone to Shizuo. [Shizuo! SIT!] Shizuo, feeling the need to obey, sat. Shinra and Izaya were shocked. Not able to hold it in, Izaya laughed in Shizuo's face. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Look at that! Since when did you become so loyal shizu-chan?" Izaya said to Shizuo. Shizuo, starting to growl at Izaya again, was getting ready to bark when- [Quiet!] Shizuo fell silent. Grabbing a spray bottle off the counter, Celty sprayed water at Izaya. [Stop taunting him! Bad!] Izaya hissed at Celty, but stopped bothering Shizuo. Not wanting to get wet again, Izaya behaved. "My lovely Celty is a genius!" said Shinra. [Now, both of you go sit in the living room and behave!] Shizuo and Izaya did as they were told and left the kitchen. "Celty, how did you think of that?" asked Shinra. [Well, since their half-animal I thought they might have the instincts. I guess I was right.] Walking inside the living room, Celty and Shinra saw that both men had calmed down. Taking the opportunity, Shinra asked them a question. "Now, Izaya, you said the drug did this to you?"

"Correct. Which is why I came here to kill you" said an angry Izaya flicking his tail.

"How funny, I came here for the same reason" said a scary-looking Shizuo.

"Aha, well. I guess the drug worked" said Shinra. "What?" said both Shizuo and Izaya in a menacing tone. "Well, ah... Shizuo, the drug you took was supposed to give the incredible speed, smell, and hearing of a dog. The drug you took Izaya was supposed to give you the amazing senses of a cat" said Shinra. "YOU MEAN YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" yelled Shizuo. "AH! No, it was only supposed to give you the senses of the animal not turn you into it!" explained a scared Shinra. "Well how do we turn back to normal?!" asked Izaya. "Well, i'm gonna need a blood sample from both of you so I can find an antidote." "Fine, but no tricks" said Shizuo. Izaya went first. While waiting, Shizuo sat with Celty. [Are you bored?] Celty asked him. "Damn straight" said Shizuo. [I'll be right back] typed Celty. Going into her bedroom and coming back, Celty stood in front of Shizuo with something behind her back. "What's that" asked Shizuo. Taking the object from behind her back, Celty waved a small green ball in front of Shizuo. Getting the reaction she'd hoped for, Shizuo perked up, his tail wagging. [You want it, boy?] "Ruff! Ruff!" Shizuo barked. [You really want it?] Shizuo barked louder, jumping up. [Go get it!] Celty threw the ball towards the kitchen. Immediatley, Shizuo jumped off the couch and ran on all fours for the ball. Grabbing it in his mouth, Shizuo got the ball and ran back to Celty. [Drop it] Shizuo put the ball on the floor. Snapping back to reality, Shizuo realized what he just did. "What just happened?" he asked Celty. Celty's whole body moved in a way that made it look like she was having a laughing fit. "GOD DAMMIT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Shizuo. Coming out of Shinra's lab room, Izaya was annoyed. "What's with all the noise! We can hear you in the other room!" he told Shizuo. "Nothing!" said Shizuo with an embarressed face. "Whatever, go. It's your turn" said Izaya. While Shizuo went to Shinra, Izaya sat by Celty. [Hey Izaya, can I try something?] she typed. "Sure" he said. As soon as he said that, Izaya regretted it. Celty started rubbing Izaya's ears. Right when he was going to tell her to stop, she reached a place that made Izaya relax. laying on Celty's lap while she rubbed his ears, Izaya started purring. That made Celty giggle. Soon Shinra an Shizuo came back from getting blood samples. "Izaya, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuo asked him. Jumping up, Izaya tried to ignore Shizuo's question and talked to Shinra. "So Shinra, when will the antidote be ready?" he asked. "Um, well who knows. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks. Maybe even in a few months" said Shinra. "What!" Izaya and Shizuo both said at the same time. "It takes a while to make an antidote. Especially for a drug I just made" he said. "Shinra, so help me, if you don't find a way to fix us i'll claw your guts out while you sleep" Izaya said evilly. "Okay! Okay! I'll try my best. When I find the solution then i'll call you guys. Until then, I think both of you should stay together." "What?" said Shizuo. "Listen, both of you have gained powers that you probably can't fully control yet. Because of that both of you need to watch out for each other. I suggest you live together, doesn't matter who's house, just stay together at all times." "There's no way in hell i'm living with this louse!" "Your joking if you want me to live with that protazoan!" Now Celty inter feared. [Both of you will stay together or so help me Shizuo, I will get a rolled up newspaper and Izaya, I will get that spay! Understood?] "Yes" they said at the same time. Covering up they're extra parts, both men headed for the door. Celty, grabbing his shoulder, gave Izaya a small green ball. [Here, this might come in handy.]

Breathing out a long sigh, Shizuo asked Izaya what he needed to ask him since they left Shinra's place. "So, whose living at whose house?" he asked Izaya. "Your living at my place of course. I'm not staying at that nasty apartment of yours" said Izaya. Lighting a cigarette, Shizuo inhaled deeply and breathed out. 'This is gonna be a long few days, or weeks, or months, or... whatever' he thought to himself.


	5. Dogs Can Live With Cats

Author's Note: I had real problems with this chapter. After I wrote it, I tried to submit it but then my computer messed up and I had to type it all over again. Long story short, I fixed my computer and now here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

Arriving at Izaya's apartment, Izaya opened the door and they went inside. Okay, so I have a few rules if your going to stay here. Rule number 1, whatever you dirty, you clean. Rule number 2, don't bother me while i'm working. Rule number 3, if you relief yourself on my floor I will kill you. Understood?" said Izaya. "JUST BECAUSE I'M HALF-DOG NOW DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A BATHROOM, DAMMIT!" yelled Shizuo. "Stop yelling, you stupid protazoan!" said Izaya. "Ah, sorry" said Shizuo. Izaya went to sit at his desk while Shizuo sat on the couch. Both men took out they're new ears and tail and relaxed. "Hey, can I turn on the T.V?" asked Shizuo. "Go ahead" said Izaya. Putting on cartoons, Shizuo started to unwind. Unfortunately, they forgot that Namie was still working. Coming from the kitchen, Namie yelled to Izaya. "Izaya, i'm finished organizing the docu-" Namie stopped short. At his desk, was Izaya with cat ears, tail, and eyes. Turning to the couch, Namie was even more confused. Watching cartoons was Izaya's worst enemy, Shizuo. Only, he had dog parts now. "Wha..I, ah, the..gya" was all Namie could get out of her mouth. "Ah, Namie. If your finished with the documents then your free to go" said Izaya. "Wha, but, eh?" she said. "Oh, you must be wondering why my worst enemy is in my house and both of us are dressed as animals" said Izaya. "Well, there's a very simple explanation. You see, I figured out that Shizuo likes cospay. Telling him I liked it too, we started to hang out and now we get along much better" said Izaya cheerfully. "Right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya glared at Shizuo. Taking the hint, Shizuo spoke. "Yeah, that's right. Much better" said Shizuo. Hearing this, Namie let out a long sigh. "Of course, Izaya your the only person I know that would be into that stuff. Whatever, i'm leaving" said Namie. After she left, both men let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. "That was close" said Shizuo. "Yeah" said Izaya. Geting back to work, Izaya started typing on his computer while Shizuo watched T.V. After a few minutes Shizuo's phone rang. Without looking at the caller I.D, he picked it up. "Hello" said Shizuo. "Shizuo! Where the hell are you! Why didn't you come today?" It was Tom. 'Crap! I forgot all about Tom!' thought Shizuo. "Tom! I'm sorry! I really had to take care of something today. Is there anyone left, if there is I can come now" said Shizuo. Hearing this, Izaya's ears perked up. Tom let out a long sigh. "It's fine. Just show up tomorrow, okay?" said Tom. "Yeah, bye" said Shizuo. "Crap" whispered Shizuo. "Shame on you. You should learn to be more responsible shizu-chan" said Izaya. "Shut up! How did you hear my conversation, anyway?" said Shizuo. "Ugh, hello!" said Izaya pointing up at his cat ears. "Tsk, Whatever. I never see you doing any work!" Shizuo yelled. "I'm an informant, my dear Shizu-chan. Which means all I need to do is find information. Duh" Izaya taunted. "Be quiet, you want me to chase you again!" Izaya hissed at Shizuo. Putting his hands in his pockets, Izaya felt something round. Taking it out, Izaya saw it was the green ball Celty had given him. 'How was this supposed to come in handy?' Izaya thought. Looking back at Shizuo, Izaya noticed Shizuo had perked up with his tail wagging. 'Ah, now I get it' Izaya thought with a smirk. Izaya waved the ball in front of Shizuo. "You want the ball Shizu-chan" Shizuo jumped off the couch and sat in front of Izaya. "Roll over" Shizuo rolled over. "Play dead" Shizuo was limp on the floor. "Good boy, now go get it!" Izaya threw the ball all the way up stairs. Shizuo ran so fast after it Izaya's hair blew to the side. Laughing, Izaya went back to work. "Ruff! Ruff!" Looking up, Izaya saw Shizuo at the top of the stairs with the ball in his mouth. When Shizuo got in a pouncing position, Izaya knew what was about to happen. "Shizuo! Wait, Stop!" yelled Izaya. It was too late. Shizuo jumped in the air and landed on Izaya, pushing him and the chair down. On top of Izaya, Shizuo put the ball on Izaya's chest. "I hate you" Izaya whispered. Shizuo's dog instincts kicking in, he sniffed Izaya in order to remember his scent. Taking a strand of hair in his hand, Shizuo smelled Izaya's hair. Izaya blushed deep red. Next, Shizuo smelled Izaya's neck, planting a small lick. Izaya couldn't hold back a moan. "S-Shizuo, what are you doing?" Shizuo couldn't help himself, he started to bite and suck on Izaya's neck. "Shizuoooo" Izaya moaned. That made Shizuo snap back to his senses, but he didn't stop. Izaya's moans were starting to get him hard. Taking off his shirt, Shizuo licked and played with Izaya's nipples. "Ahhh, Shizu" Izaya was getting really turned on. Shizuo couldn't keep his tail from wagging.

Author's Note: Hehehe, it's starting to spice up between Shizuo and Izaya. OKAY PEOPLE! I need at least ten reviews if you want smut in the next chapter. If not, no smut for you! Hehehehe *Devious face* Hope you liked it!


	6. Doggy Like Kitty

Author's Note: Okay, I didn't get 10 reviews, but 7 is close enough! Plus, some of you told me that you really wanted to see some, so here's a present from me! Hope u like it! ;)

Shizuo coudn't help but wag his tail. Izaya's moans were really turning him on. Shizuo wasn't thinking clearly. He was being controlled by lust. Taking Izaya in his arms, Shizuo went upstairs to the bedroom. Laying him on the sheets, Shizuo examined his prey. Izaya was looking up at Shizuo with pure lust. Wrapping his tail around his waist, Izaya looked seductive. Shizuo wasn't gonna hold back. Shizuo took off his shirt and pants. Unbuckling Izaya's pants, Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's hardened member. Izaya blushed deep red. "I did't expect you to get hard so fast, Izaya-kun" Shizuo whispered seductively in Izaya's ear. "It's your fault for doing such perverted things Shizu-chan" Izaya said with a blush. Taking off the only thing that was covering Izaya's member, Shizuo started to stroke it.

"Shizuoooooo" Izaya moaned.

Since Shizuo had a free hand, he thought he might as well prepare Izaya while he was doing this. Putting three fingers in his mouth, Shizuo spread sucked his fingers making sure each one was slippery enough. One hand stroking Izaya, Shizuo took the other and put one digit in Izaya's entrance. "Ah! Shizuo!" Izaya was blushing tomato red. Shizuo smirked at how submissive Izaya was acting. He liked having control over what he could never get his hands on. Putting in another digit, Shizuo scissored trying to loosen Izaya. "Ahhhh, Shizu" Shizuo wouldn't be able to take it anymore. His member was getting harder and harder from Izaya's moans. Becoming impatient, Shizuo put in the third digit and pushed inside Izaya. "Ohhhhh, Shizuooooo. Ah!" This pleasure was too much. Shizuo was stroking him and preparing him at the same time. Izaya was going to cum soon. He could feel it. Not able to wait anymore, Shizuo released Izaya's member and removed his fingers. Holding up Izaya's ass, Shizuo positioned himself. Looking down, Izaya's eyes grew wide. Shizuo was huge. "Wait! Shizuo I don't think it's gonna fi-" Izaya was cut off. Without any hesitation, Shizuo thrust into Izaya.

"Ah! Shizuo!"

Starting at s slow pace, Shizuo later started to thrust faster into Izaya. Izaya was overwhelmed with pleasure. He couldn't help moaning Shizuo's name. This made Shizuo start to thrust in deeper. "Shizuuuuoooooo, Ahhh! Harder!" Izaya moaned. Doing as he was told, Shizuo started went deeper and harder into Izaya, causing the sound of slapping skin. Shizuo was in ecstasy. Izaya was so tight and the heat that consumed his manhood made him want to thrust into Izaya like no tomorrow. Shizuo soon spread out Izaya's legs even further in order to go deeper. Pulling all the way out until only the tip was in, Shizuo thrust hardly into Izaya. "AHHHHHH! SHIZUOOOOOO, Hit that spot again!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo smirked. 'Looks like I found his sweet spot' thought Shizuo. Pulling out and pushing in, Shizuo sped up and pushed in harder. "Shizuuuu, ohhhhhh! More!" Moans and grunts filled the room as Shizuo thrusted harder and faster into Izaya. Izaya couldn't hold it in anymore, he was so close. "Shizuooo, i'm gonna" Before he could finish his sentence, Izaya came on his and Shizuo's chest. After he came, Izaya became even tighter. After a few more thrusts Shizuo came into Izaya calling his name. Both of them drenched in sweat, Shizuo and Izaya's body's were glistening. Pulling out his member, Shizuo fell limp on top of Izaya, his tail wagging. Both men were trying to catch their breath. Soon Izaya couldn't keep his eye's open, and fell asleep whispering, "I still hate you, you know. You stupid protazoan." Shizuo smiled and layed on Izaya's chest. "Same here, flea."

Author's Note: OMG! This was my first smut! I was blushing through the whole thing. xD Please review and tell me if you liked it! LUV U GUYS! :3


	7. So What If I do, Flea?

Author's Note: Woah! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I had my doubts about the smut I wrote, but your reviews told me otherwise! Thanks for all the support! Luv you guys! :)

It was mourning. Shizuo started to wake up. Looking up at his surroundings, Shizuo was confused. Were was he? What happened? Trying to sit up, Shizuo felt something holding onto his waist. Looking to his side, he was surprised to see a naked Izaya cuddled into his chest. Memories of last night came flooding back to him. "Ahhh!" Shizuo screamed falling off the bed. That woke Izaya up. Looking at Shizuo, Izaya remembered what had happened. Izaya's eyes grew wide. "Rapist!" he yelled at Shizuo. "What!" said Shizuo. "God, how did this happen. How was I raped by a monster like Shizuo" said Izaya with his head buried in his hands. Shizuo got up off the floor. "How am I a rapist! I'm pretty sure you wanted it too!" Shizuo yelled. "No I didn't! You pounced on me after you got the ball and started to do perverted things to me, you dang dirty dog!" "What! As I recall you were moaning my name through the whole thing!" said Shizuo. That made Izaya blush. "I was not you liar!" Izaya yelled back. Shizuo smirked. "Oh, yes you were. Shizuooooo" Shizuo mocked Izaya. Izaya blushed deep red. "Shut up! I thought you hated me. Guess not, since my body was so tempting to you that you couldn't restrain yourself. I never knew you were gay Shizu-chan" Izaya teased. Shizuo blushed. "I am not! It was just from the heat of the moment!" said Shizuo. "Then is that a yes to you being attracted to me?" Izaya smirked. "Ugh! Shut up!" Shizuo pounced on Izaya pushing him on the bed. Now on top of Izaya, Shizuo growled. "Shizuo, get off of me you stupid brute!" said Izaya. Right at that moment, Namie came in the room. "Izaya it's time to ge-" Namie's eyes grew wide as she took in the scene in front of her. Namie blushed severely. "Ah! Sorry!" Namie quickly closed the door and ran out of the apartment. "Wait! It's not what you think!" yelled Shizuo.

Taking this opportunity, Izaya wiggled away from Shizuo. "Poor Shizu-chan. It's not your fault for being attracted to me" he taunted. Shizuo was silent. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? Cat got your tongue?" Shizuo pushed Izaya back down on to bed. "No, but a dog has yours" said Shizuo before he crashed his lips down on Izaya's. Izaya was frozen stiff. What the hell was Shizuo doing? Shizuo started kissing Izaya violently. He licked Izaya's lips, making Izaya gasp. Taking the opportunity, Shizuo put his tongue inside Izaya's mouth. Shizuo explored Izaya's mouth, making him shudder beneath him. Izaya couldn't help himself, he got swept in the kiss and started to kiss Shizuo back. Each of them fought for dominance, which Shizuo easily won. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo, deepening the kiss. After a while, Shizuo broke the kiss for air. Both men panting heavily, Shizuo spoke. "So what if I do find you attractive" he said before his phone starting ringing. Picking it up, Shizuo told Tom that he was coming to work today and hung up. "Looks like I have to go flea, see you after work." Grabbing his clothes, Shizuo put on his usual bartender outfit and left the apartment without another word. Izaya wrapped his tail around his chest and blushed deep red. "Stupid protazoan" he whispered.

Shizuo didn't bother to cover his ears and tail today. He didn't care if the whole world saw. He would just explain the whole situation to Tom when he asked him. Meeting his boss in front of Russia Sushi, Shizuo bowed. "Hey Tom, sorry for not coming yesterday" said Shizuo. Turning to look at Shizuo, Tom spoke. "It's no problem Shi...zuo" Tom said barely finishing his sentence. Tom was staring straight at Shizuo ears and tail. He knew Shizuo hated cosplay, so why was he wearing it? "Ummm, Shizuo, what's with the dog cosplay?" Tom asked. "I'll explain on the way." Walking to the first home of someone who owed money, Shizuo told Tom about how he got his new Dog parts. After Shizuo was finished, Tom nodded. "Oh, well that makes sense. So how long will it take to make an antidote?" "Well, Shinra said he didn't know yet. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks, maybe a few months." "Oh." Shizuo was glad he told Tom about his situation. Tom always understood him. Reaching the first house, Tom knocked on the door. "Hey! open up!" After a while a voice came from behind the door. "Leave me alone! Go away!" Shizuo broke the door down and went inside. "Time to pay us. Give me the money you owe" said Tom. "I don't have it! I swear!" "Aw, come on and make this easy for us. I mean really, you know who this guy is, don't you " said Tom pointing to Shizuo. "Fine, here!" The man started to take something out of his pocket. "Die!" The man took out a knife and threw it at Shizuo. Shizuo easily caught it in his mouth and bit down breaking the knife into pieces. "Ah!" screamed the man.

Tom looked at Shizuo. "Shizuo"

Shizuo started to growl demonically.

"Sick him!" yelled Tom wanting to see if it would work. Which it did. Shizuo charged at the man and started to bite and tear into him while punching him at the same time. "Ahhhhhh!" the man screamed. After Shizuo was finished, he dug in the man's pocket finding the money he owed. Throwing the money to Tom, they left the house leaving the man passed out. Or so they thought. After making sure Shizuo and Tom left, the man took out his phone and started dialing. "Hello" came a man's voice on the other line. "The rumors are true. He did gain the powers of a demon wolf Shiki" said the man. "Oh really" said the Yakuza boss. "This is interesting. Time for animal control to catch the strays."

Author's Note: Hope u liked it! Review and tell me what you think, pretty please. ^-^


	8. Animal Control

Author's Note: Hey people! I guess i'm on Tumblr now. Just type in Frostlesskiss, I guess. I just made one so it's not a lot of stuff there. But I still hope you enjoy my page, and this chapter too! :)

"See you tomorrow Tom" Said Shizuo.

"Yeah, later!" said Tom.

Work was finally over, and Shizuo was walking home. Well, sort of. He almost forgot he had to go to live at Izaya's now. He knew things were probably going to be weird now because of what they did. He didn't really feel like seeing him right now. 'What was I thinking! What am I, an idiot! We actually...we, UGH! And I kissed him! What's wrong with me!' Shizuo mentally shouted at himself. 'It must be this dog thing, yeah. These stupid dog instincts are making me act this way! YEAH! I would never find Izaya sexy' thought Shizuo. 'Wait, did I just say I find him sexy?' He mentally slapped himself. 'It's dog instincts. Dog instincts, dog instincts, dog instincts' Shizuo kept repeating in his head. Not wanting to face the smaller male, Shizuo decided to go to his house. Taking a short cut, Shizuo went through a nearby ally. It had gotten really dark, night came faster than Shizuo thought it would. "Hey! You!" said a voice behind him. Turning around, Shizuo saw the man he took money from earlier with several other guys. "Oi! What do you want!" said Shizuo. All of the men took out a gun from there pockets. Shizuo frowned. Getting ready, Shizuo cracked his neck. "You might as well run now, before you piss me off" he said looking straight at the man. "Nice try, but you and I both know there's no way you can survive several gun shots" he said with malice in his voice. "Fine then" said Shizuo. "YOUR DEAD!" Shizuo charged towards the men. Several gun shots were heard.

"Where is he?" said Izaya.

"Who? Shizuo?" asked Namie.

"Yeah" said Izaya.

"Hmmmm, who knows. He probably ran off after he saw your disgusting body" Namie said with a evil smirk. Ouch, that hurt.

"Shut your mouth Namie, must I remind you who signs your paycheck" Izaya said giving Namie a glare.

"Whatever, when are you going to take off that stupid cat cosplay anyway" she said.

"None of your business."

"Huh, your Shizu-chan like cats or something? Is that why you two were inthe bedroom this mourning" she said. Izaya blushed.

"Don't you have work to do!" yelled Izaya. Seeing the blush on Izaya's face made Namie smirk.

"Sure I do, but you probably have more to do with Shizuo" said Namie. That made Izaya blush harder.

"Shut up! We're not like that!" he yelled at her.

"Sure you aren't" said Namie walking to fix the files. She found it rather fun to tease Izaya like this. 'I should do this more often' she thought.

After Namie was gone, Izaya sighed. 'That stupid broad' he thought with a blush still on his face. His thoughts turning back to Shizuo, he remembered about what happened last night and this mourning. Izaya turned tomato red. 'Why is he getting me so confused? First he says he hates me for the last few years and now he says i'm attractive. What the hell is going on?' In an attempt to take his mind off Shizuo, Izaya went to see what was going on in the chatroom. Logging in, he saw that everyone was present.

Kanra: Hey everyone!

Setton: Hey Kanra!

Taro Tanaka: Hey

Seika: Hello

Kanra: So, what's going on?

Setton: We were just talking about the gun shots we heard a few minutes ago.

Izaya froze

Kanra: Gun shots?

Taro Tanaka: Yeah, we heard a lot of them. You think it's a gang or something.

Seika: I think so

Setton: I hope no one got hurt

Seika: I hope so too. Do you think they shot Shizuo?

Izaya felt like his heart stopped.

Kanra: Why do you think they shot him?

Taro Tanaka: Well, it makes sense. After all, a lot of people try to kill Shizuo don't they?

Setton: Yeah, he did get shot two times already. Thankfully he survived that. If he was the one that got shot, he should be alright.

Taro Tanaka: Yeah, but Setton, those were a lot of gun shots.

Seika: He's right. I don't think even Shizuo could survive all of those.

Izaya started sweating. His heart was beating really fast. 'Shizuo could survive that, right? I mean, its not like it is Shizuo. It's probably some other sorry soul' he thought. WEOWEOWEOWEO. Izaya heard sirens past by. Ambulance sirens.

Kanra: Guys, I have to go!

Taro Tanaka: Huh?

Setton: Me too, night!

Seika: What?!

Kanra has left the chat room.

Setton has left the chat room.

Taro Tanaka: Well, I guess I better go too.

Seika: Yeah, goodnight.

Taro Tanaka: Night!

Taro Tanaka has left the chat room.

Seika has left the chat room.

Currently there is nobody in the chat room.

Izaya was scared. He texted Celty. {Celty, come over quick! I need your help!} She replied after only a few seconds.

[On my way!]

"Namie! I'm going out!" Izaya yelled.

"Wait, what?!" she yelled back. Izaya was already out the door. Izaya waited outside nervous and scared. He soon heard Celty's horse neigh. Celty pulled up in front of Izaya.

[Izaya, what's wrong?]

Izaya had tears forming in his eyes. "Celty, Shizuo's missing! I think he was shot!" Celty nodded. Izaya got on Celty's bike. They soon drove off to look for Shizuo.


	9. Every Dog Has It's Day

Author's Note: I noticed I left some of you in suspense, hehehehe. That's good because it lets me know your gonna keep reading. Anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews! LUV U!

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? That was all that was going through Izaya's mind as he and Celty rode through the night. 'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay' thought Izaya. They've been looking for over an hour with no sign of Shizuo. 'What if he did get shot, what if he's dead?!' Izaya forced himself to stop thinking. He didn't want to imagine Shizuo on the ground in a pile of blood. The thought was sure to send him into panic. Celty stopped driving for a second and showed Izaya her phone.

[Izaya, I think it's time we call for help] Izaya nodded. As Celty drove, Izaya called everyone asking them to aid in the search for Shizuo. All understood and quickly started searching the city. [Izaya, do you think you can use your new cat powers to see in the dark?] Izaya thought about it. "It could be possible" he said. [Then we should start checking allys.] Celty turned to the nearest allyway and continued looking.

Shizuo felt faint. He successfully took care of the men who were about to kill him, but at what cost. Maybe they did win in the end. Shizuo now had six bullets buried in his body. One in his shoulder, one in his stomach, two in his back, and two in his right leg. He was losing blood fast, he needed to get to a hospital quick. Then again, Shinra was closer. Shizuo struggled to pull out his phone. He started to dial Shinra's number, but it was no good. Falling on the ground, Shizuo dropped the phone out of his hand. "Crap" he whispered. Shizuo's eyelids became heavy as everything soon turned pitch black.

Celty and Izaya rode through several allyways as Izaya used his enhanced eyesight to search in every small corner for Shizuo. After about an hour or two, things seemed hopeless. "We'll never find him at this rate" said Izaya. Celty had parked her horse on the sidewalk while they searched in a dark ally. Celty typed on her phone. [Izaya, why do you care if Shizuo lives or not, anyway?]

"Huh?" Izaya never thought about it. Why did he care if Shizuo lived? Th two of them were as different as the sun and the moon. 'I've hated him for years and when I find out he might be dead I freak out. I should be overjoyed that brute might be dead' But for some reason, Izaya knew that wasn't true. Somewhere in Izaya's heart he did care about that stupid protozoan. But why? Izaya was still trying to find the answer to Celty's question when he started to pick up the smell of blood. "Celty, I'm starting to smell blood" Izaya said nervously.

[Lead the way] she typed.

Izaya and Celty ran to where the smell was coming from. After a while the stench was overwhelming. With his new eyesight, Izaya soon saw a phone on the floor. 'Is that...' thought Izaya. Looking farther up, Izaya's eyed widened with terror. Shizuo was passed out on the floor in a pool of blood. "SHIZUO!" Izaya yelled. Celty soon came to where Izaya was standing and looked to where his startled eyes pointed. Celty froze. Izaya ran by Shizuo's side. "Shizuo! Shizuo! Wake up!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo's eyes fluttered open. He soon looked up at Izaya. "Flea...is that you" he said in barley a whisper. Tears started to fall down Izaya's face.

"Yeah, it's me" he said trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"What happened...why are you crying?"

"Because your hurt, you dumbass."

"Oh, well that explains the pain." Shizuo started to cough, blood flying out of his mouth. He started to close his eyes again.

"Shizuo! Shizuo stay with me! Don't you die on me!" Shizuo didn't respond. Izaya's tears started to overflow.

"Celty! Quick! Call Shinra!" Celty nodded. Celty texted Shinra telling him they found Shizuo. Going near Izaya, Celty typed.

[Quick! Get him on the bike!]

Izaya and Celty carefully picked up the injured Shizuo and carried him to Celty's motorcycle. Putting him on, Izaya had to make sure Shizuo didn't fall off as they quickly drove to Shinra's.

Once they arrived at Shinra's, both Izaya and Celty were covered in Shizuo's blood. Carrying Shizuo upstairs, they walked quickly to the doctor's apartment door. Celty pulled out her keys with Shizuo on her shoulder. Opening the door, they ran inside. Shinra met them halfway. "Bring him in here quick!" said Shinra. Going in Shinra's patient room, they put Shizuo down on the table. Shinra immediatley started hooking him up to the needed IV's and machines. Shinra worked quickly, cleaning the wounds and carefully taking each bullet out. After each was excreted from the body, Shinra worked on patching up the wound to stop the blood from flowing out. Shinra's face was unreadable. After the wounds were covered up, Shinra injected Shizuo with a needle that numbed the pain. He soon led Celty and Izaya into the living room. "Well?" said Izaya.

"He's badly injured and has lost a lot of blood. For now, he needs to be given the proper treatment and rest" said Shinra.

[Will he be okay?]

"He should be fine as long as he's take care of properly and doesn't lose anymore blood."

Izaya let out a sigh. Shinra looked at Izaya with a curious look, then looked at Celty. Reading the underground doctor's mind, Celty typed.

[It's weird right? But I honestly have no clue why he cares so much.]

Shinra looked confused, but ignored his thoughts. "Shizuo will be fine Izaya, you should go home and get some rest" said Shinra. Izaya nodded and got up to walk out the door. Celty stopped him.

[Shizuo will be fine okay, don't worry]

Izaya smiled and left. once he got home, he got in the bed and hugged his pillow. knowing he was alone, Izaya let out all his fears and worries for Shizuo as he cried himself to sleep.

Author's Note: Was this chapter good? Yes, no, maybe so? Let me know what you think in your reviews!


	10. You Are Responsible?

Three days have past since Shizuo got shot. While he was healing at Shinra's, Izaya visited him every day now. Why he cared for the brute, he didn't know. All Izaya knew was that he needed to make sure Shizuo lived. Shizuo had been in a coma ever since that fateful night, and Shinra made sure he got the attention he needed. One day when Izaya came to visit, Shinra asked what's been bugging him since they first brought the bartender here.

"Izaya, why do you care if Shizuo lives, anyway?" Shinra asked. Izaya was silent. That's the very same question Celty asked him, and he still didn't gave an answer. Izaya sat dumbfounded as Shinra looked at him.

"Why? Well Shinra, I don't quite know the answer to that myself" said Izaya. Shinra looked at Izaya with a confused look on his face. Knowing he would never figure the two out, Shinra shrugged and walked away. Izaya sat with Shizuo in silence when his phone rang. "Hello?" answered Izaya.

"Izaya, this is Shiki. I have some business we need to discuss. I'm coming over later tonight" said the Yakuza boss.

"Ugh, sure. How about 5:30?" said Izaya.

"Fine, see you then." Shiki hung up without another word. Izaya smirked. "Looks like iv'e been neglecting my job." Izaya looked at the time on his phone. "4:36, I better prepare." Izaya got up to leave. "See you later, protozoan." While Izaya left the room, Shizuo had grew a small smile on his face.

Izaya walked home in silence. He would have to hurry if he wanted to clean up in time before his boss arrived. 'I wonder why he wanted to meet so suddenly, anyway?" thought Izaya. Still stuck in his thoughts about the Yakuza boss, he bumped right into someone walking in front of him. Snapping out of his thoughts, Izaya looked to see that it was Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi.

"Izaya?" said Mikado.

"Hello" said Anri.

"Oh, your still alive" said Masaomi giving Izaya a deadly glare.

"Ah, hello!" said Izaya with a smirk, completely ignoring Masaomi's comment.

"Hey, how come you have your hood on? You rarely ever put it on" said Mikado.

"Oh, he's right" said Anri.

"Yeah, what? You got something to hide Izaya?" taunted Masaomi.

"Shut up" said Izaya glaring at Masaomi. He glared back. Seeing the atmosphere getting dangerous, Mikado changed the subject.

"Ugh, anyway...did you find out who'd gotten shot?" said Mikado. Izaya froze.

"Iv'e heard about that" said Anri.

"Oh yeah, me too. I heard rumors that Shizuo was the one who got hit. Do you think it's true?" said Masaomi. All three of them looked at Izaya with curious faces. Izaya was silent. "I don't know yet" he said trying to keep his voice from cracking. "I have to go!" Izaya left quickly leaving the three wondering what was wrong.

When Izaya had finally gotten home, it was already 5:18. Quickly straightening up the place, he prepared for his bosses visit. When he was finished, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw it was Shiki. "Ah, Shiki, come in" Izaya leaded Shiki to the living room as they started business. "Izaya, I need you to research something for me" began Shiki as he sat on the couch.

"What is it?" asked Izaya giving his boss a cup of green tea as he sat.

"I've heard rumors that Shizuo has gained the powers of a demon wolf" said Shiki. Izaya choked on his tea. Coughing, Izaya looked up at his boss. "Demon wolf!" he managed to get out.

"Yes, and there are witnesses who say it's true. They say they saw him running past at the speed of light. People say he had a hat on at the time, but running so fast it started to expose dog ears on his head" said Shiki. 'Shizuo! You idiot!' thought Izaya. Shiki continued.

"It sound ridiculous, I know. But my curiousity got the better of me and I sent someone to investigate. My agent soon saw that the rumors were true, and he had ears and a tail. But he had gotten injured in the process by Shizuo, so when I sent him back I allowed him to get revenge." Izaya's blood became cold.

"Revenge?" said Izaya trying to keep calm.

"Yes. I sent him with a few other men so they could bring Shizuo to my headquarters so I could negotiate him working for me. However, my men got carried away and ended up shooting Shizuo. Oh well, no skin off nose" Shiki shrugged.

"Your the one who got Shizuo shot?" said Izaya starting to get angry.

"Yeah, and that"s why i'm here. I need you to search to see if he's alive. If he is, then I can try to get his power under my control. Can you get that information for me?" said Shiki. Izaya looked up at Shiki, his eyes full of hatred.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Izaya yelled. Izaya pushed Shiki down on the floor. Extending his claws, he started to scratch Shiki with extreme force. Shiki yelled in pain. Shiki managed to push Izaya off of him and step back. Izaya growled. His hood fell off and his ears and tail were exposed. Shiki's eyes widened. "Izaya?! What the hell!" he yelled, blood dripping from the newly cut wounds. Izaya growled and pounced. Shiki ran out of the way. Instead of bumping into the wall, Izaya grabbed it with his claws and bounced off towards his target. He successfully landed a deep wound in Shiki's back and landed in front of him, growling. Shiki hissed in pain. He looked down at Izaya, his body inches away from the door. Unexpectedly, Izaya let out a roar, one that you would hear come from a lion. That was all the motivation Shiki needed to run out the door. Izaya let him run.

"IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON SHIZUO AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"


	11. The Cool Night Air

Author's Note: I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter that my computer broke down, so that' s why I didn't upload for a while. The good news is that I got a tablet, so i'll write on this. Its really hard to type without making mistakes, but i'll try my best for you guys because I love you! *blows kisses* I love you all! Please forgive me if there's any mistakes, but my tablet is stupid. Any who... enjoy! ^_^

Izaya was pissed. His boss was the one who shot Shizuo. And on top of that, he attacked Shiki. He was, without a doubt, fired. "Great, JUST FUCKING GREAT!" Izaya yelled as he kicked a chair to the floor. Knowing having a fit wasn't going to solve his problems, Izaya sat on the couch trying to calm down. "I'm out of a job, Shizuo' s in a coma, and now Shiki knows i' m half- cat, things couldn't possibly get any worse" Izaya said to himself. Right at that moment, Izaya heard a gunshot. POW! A bullet went right through his window. "You've got to be kidding me." Grabbing his jacket, Izaya ran out the door.

Shizuo' s eyes flew open. Suddenly he felt a massive headache. Shizuo started to sit up, but was rewarded with pain flowing all through his body. "Ah! Crap." Shizuo looked at his surroundings. He soon realized that he was in Shinra's medical room. Shizuo tried getting out of the bed when Shinra came in.

"Shizuo! Your awake" said a happy Shinra.

"Yeah, hey" said Shizuo looking up at his ecstatic friend.

"Don' t try to get up yet, your still healing."

"I'm fine, thanks for fixing me up" said Shizuo getting up anyway.

"Shizuo, I know your stronger than the normal human being, but even you need time to heal" said Shinra.

"I'm fine Shinra, it hardly even hurts."

"Suit yourself. Your just lucky Izaya found you or you would be dead right now" shrugged Shinra. Shizuo stopped.

"Izaya found me?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Celty didn't really give me the details. Hey Celty!" said Shinra as he walked in the living room. Celty sat on the couch, watching T.V. When she saw Shizuo she jumped up. [Shizuo! Your awake!]

"Yeah, hey" said Shizuo.

[Shouldn't you be resting. Your still hurt!]

"Don' t worry, i' m fine."

"Celty, you never really told me what happened the night you found Shizuo" said Shinra.

[Oh, that night Izaya called me saying to come over quick. When I got there he said that Shizuo was missing, tears in his eyes. While we were searching an ally, Izaya caught the scent of blood with his new smell. Following it, we found you on the floor in a pool of blood. It was so scary. Izaya ran by your side and started to cry. It was so sad, I never knew he cared for you that much.] explained Celty. After reading the message on Celtys phone, Shizuo remembered when Izaya was crying over him.

"I have to tell him i'm alright" said Shizuo as he started to go to the door.

"Shizuo, wait! Don't worry. Izaya knows your okay. He came to visit you every day when you were unconscious. Besides, we still haven't gone over who shot you in the first place!" yelled Shinra. That made Shizuo stop.

"Right, about that..." Shizuo tried to continue the conversation even though he was secretly happy Izaya came to visit him. "It was the man who owed money. He an about six other guys surrounded me when I was walking home. He was saying something about taking the powers of the demon wolf or some shit like that" explained Shizuo.

"Demon wolf?" Shinra and Celty at the same time. (Celty typing of course)

"Yeah, he was probably just fucking bonkers" said Shizuo.

"Shizuo, you think he means your dog powers?" asked Shinra carefully. Shinra shook his head. "No, there's no way they could have seen your ears. You did hide them, right?" said Shinra looking at Shizuo. Shizuo fell silent.

"Don't tell me you didn't hide your dog parts!" Shinra wailed.

"I thought they would think it was cosplay or something!" yelled Shizuo.

"Normal people, sure. But not gangs or the Yakuza! They know better. They know too much supernatural stuff happens in this city. Believing you gained dog powers wouldn't be that hard to believe!" Shinra panicked.

[Shizuo, what exactly did the man say?] asked Celty.

"He said he's going to take my powers for his boss and get me on their side, or something like that" said Shizuo.

"Oh no, Shizuo! If they tried to shoot you, the strongest man in Ikebukero, when they found out you had dog powers, just think of what they'll do to anyone else with powers like yours!" wailed Shinra. Everyone in the room froze.

"IZAYA!" they all screamed in unison.

Izaya ran as he heard gun shots in back of him. Of course it had to be completely dark outside with no one around. He ran quickly into a pitch black ally, jumping over garbage bins and landing gracefully every time. It was dark, but lucky for him he had cat eyesight. 'Hopefully the dark will slow them down' thought Izaya. Unfortunatley it didn't. The sound of the steps in back of him only got faster and louder as they got closer. Whoever they was. Izaya decided to pick up the pace, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Luckily that was fast enough, as he heard the steps grow farther and farther away until he could no longer hear them. "I lost them" said Izaya. He kept running until: BAM! Izaya ran straight into someone. "Ouch" Izaya stepped back rubbing his head. Looking up, he saw a big buff man in a suit. He was clearly in his fifties, wrinkles in his face. The man pulled out a gun a pointed it at Izaya.

"Freeze" his voice was deep and threatening. Soon the men in back of Izaya caught up and surrounded him. Each pulled out a gun and came closer. The man in front of him spoke. "If you don't want to die, come quietly." Izaya hissed. The man grabbed him with such speed a force that Izaya was caught off guard. Izaya struggled in the man's grip, but he was too strong. Using his claws and fangs, Izaya scratched and bit at the mans arms, hard. "Fuck! You son of a bitch!" the man yelled, blood dripping down his arm. Before Izaya could even make a move to escape, the man punched Izaya in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Quick, get him in the car." The man ordered. The criminals picked up Izaya and threw him the trunk of a dark black car. After tying up Izaya' s arms and legs, the men drove off into the cold night air.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Poor Izaya is in trouble now. Review and tell me what you think, and your guesses for what will happen in the future! LUV U!


	12. Bloodhounds and Sexual Behavior

Author's Note: Ah! I'm so glad you guys like my story! Your reviews make me so happy! I LOVE U ALL! 0 Here' s the next chapter guys!

Shizuo ran fast with Celty riding by his side to Izaya's apartment. Shinra stayed behind to get a room ready just in case Izaya was injured when they found him, but they both knew that Shinra was just to scared to come. Shizuo' s wounds were hurting, but he didn't care. He wanted Izaya to be okay. He needed Izaya to be okay. He couldn't think. There was only Izaya. With each step Shizuo pushed himself forward, desperately trying to make it in time. But it was already too late. When Shizuo got to Izaya's apartment, he didn't bother to take the elevator. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, sometimes launching himself over a few. Sweat dripped down his neck as he reached Izaya's floor. He didn't care who was looking at him, Shizuo ran and burst through Izaya's door.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo checked every room, finding nothing but over- turned furniture. Shizuo's heart felt like it stopped. The apartment was completely empty. The only clue was a sign of a struggle. Izaya was gone. Shizuo's face fell. 'They took him. They actually took him' thought Shizuo. Looking out the window, Shizuo noticed what looked like a bullet mark. Now Shizuo was certain his heart stopped.

"God dammit, IIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAA AAAAA!"

Izaya snapped awake. He could of sworn he heard someone call him. Looking at his surroundings, Izaya saw he was in a hotel room. Trying to move, he noticed he was chained to a bed, his hands tied down. Izaya struggled to break free, but it was no use. He couldn't get out.

"I see your finally awake." Izaya looked to see Shiki standing at the doorway. Izaya hissed. "Get me out of here you fucking psychopath!" Izaya yelled.

"That wouldn't do Izaya. I made them specifically put you here so we wouldn't be disturbed" said Shiki. "I wouldn't want you to escape, especially after you took the time to give me the treatment you did earlier" Shiki showed the scratch marks on his back and chest. Izaya growled. Shiki walked towards Izaya until he was at the foot of the bed.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your boss" mocked Shiki. Izaya spit at Shiki, landing some on his face. Shiki wiped it off not even phased. Shiki leaned over Izaya, his hands on the bed. Their faces were inches away from each other. Izaya hissed trying to bite the man on top of him. "So feisty. Izaya, are you trying to seduce me?" said Shiki examining the smaller male. Izaya fell silent.

"Has anyone ever told you you look very seductive with those ears and tail?" asked Shiki.

"Fuck you!" Izaya yelled.

"Fine with me. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Shiki pushed Izaya down firmly into the bed and bucked his hips into Izaya's member. Izaya gasped. Shiki grinned and bucked again, causing Izaya to moan. Shiki grinned and unbuckled Izaya's pants. Izaya struggled, trying to bite and scratch Shiki but failing. "Get off of me you fucking pervert!" Izaya growled and pushed, but it was no use. Shiki had him pinned. "Get off!" Shiki pulled off izaya's pants and started unbuckling his own. Shiki pushed and fought Izaya down, causing Izaya to bump his head on the rail of the bed. Shiki' s hand near by, Izaya took the opportunity to bite down hard on his wrist.

"Ah! Fuck! You little bitch!" Shiki yelled as he punched Izaya in the head and wrapped his hand around his throat. Izaya was stricken with fear. He tried to fight Shiki off, but Shiki only pressed harder in response. Izaya only had one thought in his mind. 'I'm going to die here.'

Shizuo was stood silently as Celty finally caught up and entered the room. Celty looked around desperately. "He's not here Celty. He's gone" said Shizuo. Celty walked in front of Shizuo and typed.

[What do you mean he's gone?!]

"I mean they took him. Now were never gonna find him. He's probably dead by now. All because I was to stupid to hide my ears" said Shizuo.

[Shizuo, it's not your fault. He's probably just-]

"Yes, it is my fault! Its always my fault! Whether I hurt them or I just do something, it's always my fucking fault!" yelled Shizuo making Celty jump. Shizuo punched a nearby wall, leaving a dent in it.

[Shizuo, calm down. We'll find him, it's okay]

Shizuo looked at Celty, noticing something behind her. On Izaya's desk was one of his hoodies. Shizuo got an idea. Flying past Celty, Shizuo picked up the hoodie.

[Shizuo, whats wrong?]

Without answering, Shizuo started sniffing the hoodie. A heart came out of Celtys neck, showing that if she had a face right now, it would be blushing. Shizuo, realizing how perverted it looked, explained. "It's not what you think Celty. Look, if I have dog senses now, I should be able to track Izaya down like a bloodhound, right?" said Shizuo. Celty lit up.

[Shizuo! Your a genius!]

Shizuo sniffed the air, trying to pick up a trail. Moving around the living room, Shizuo smelled in an attempt to pick up a scent. After a few seconds, Shizuo smirked.

"Got it!"

Shizuo led the way as Celty rode behind him. The sound of neighs filled the night air as they raced to find the place where Izaya' s scent was coming from. After a while, they came upon an old motel. Shizuo and Izaya went inside, they' re hearts beating fast.

Tears fell from Izaya's eyes as Shiki thrust into him hard and fast. Shiki was almost as big as Shizuo, but at least the brute made sure it didn't hurt. Shiki pounded into him not giving a shit if he hurt Izaya or not. Izaya was pinned down by Shiki, he desperately tried to get away but the man was too strong. The sound of slapping skin filled the room along with Shiki's moans. Izaya was breathing fast, it didn't feel good. It hurt. Izaya felt like his ass was on fire. Izaya's tears fell silently down his face. After a few more hard thrusts, Shiki came inside Izaya. He pulled out and pulled his pants back up. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they panted hard.

"Hah, looks like I have no more use for you now Izaya." said Shiki. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Izaya. "After all, I can't just let you live and tell the police on me now, can I?" Izaya's eyes widened, and then he closed them, not wanting to see what was going to happen. A loud bang filled the room. Izaya opened his eyes, he looked around his body but he wasn't shot. Looking up, Izaya saw Shiki on the floor, unconscious with the room door on his back. After a few seconds, Shizuo walked in the room, along with Celty.

"Shizuo!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo turned and his face lit up.

"Izaya!" Shizuo grabbed the chains binding the smaller male and broke them. Izaya hugged Shizuo tightly. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, his tail wagging from happiness. When they finally let go of each other, Shizuo blushed realizing the other didn't have any pants on. Izaya blushed harder, grabbing his pants and quickly putting them on. Heart shaped fog came from Celty's neck. Both of the males forgot she was even there.

"How did you guys find me?" asked Izaya standing up. Shizuo pointed to his nose.

"Super smell, can't live without it." Izaya smiled, until he heard a moan. The three of them looked down at Shiki, who was starting to wake up. "And what do we do with him?" said Izaya.

"All who vote for me to kill him say 'I' " said Shizuo.

"I" they all said in unison.

"Then it's settled" said Shizuo walking towards Shiki. Shiki drifted back into consciousness and looked up at Shizuo. "Who the hell are you?" asked Shiki.

"The man you shouldn't have pissed off" answered Shizuo. Shizuo grabbed Shiki by the collar and picked him up. Using extreme force, he punched Shiki so hard he flew out the window. Izaya gave an impressed whistle. "Wow Shizu-chan, such force" taunted Izaya.

"Shut up"said Shizuo, even though he was smiling. Happiness and relief flowing through all of them, Shizuo and Izaya went home. Their home.

Author' s Note: Was this chapter good? Yes, no, maybe so? Review people! I love to hear what you think! x


	13. Neko vs Inu

Author's Note: Hey people! So I will take requests for stories if you private message me, or just say an idea in a review if your a guest. Love you guys! ENJOY! 0

After Izaya got kidnapped by the Yakuza, Shizuo never let the smaller male out of his sight. The night they went back to Izaya's house, Shizuo actually slept with him. (Not in that way, you perverts you! Like actually sleeping!) Izaya walked up the stairs to his bedroom, when he cringed with pain.

"Izaya? What's wrong?" asked Shizuo looking up from the T.V.

"Shit, it's nothing to worry about Shizu-chan" said Izaya. The truth was his ass hurt. Izaya still didn't tell Shizuo that his boss raped him, and he wasn't going to any time soon.

"Well, obviously it is something to worry about if your in pain" said Shizuo walking over to the raven haired man. Shizuo had noticed Izaya had been acting weird before, and he still didn't explain why he was half-naked when they found him. Shizuo had a pretty good idea why, but he didn't like to think about it. The thought pissed him off and threatened to make him go on a rage. If Shizuo found out that son of a bitch Shiki raped his Izaya, he would find him and beat the living daylights out of him. Until then, he would wait for Izaya to explain what happened willingly.

"Oi! Come here, flea."

Shizuo reached down and picked up Izaya bridal style, his tail wagging in the process. Shizuo realized that he cared for the flea, he still didn't know if it was love yet. But, whatever happened, Shizuo would never let anyone hurt his louse.

"Shizu-chan, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" Izaya had turned tomato red.

"I'm pretty sure you can't walk, so I'll do that for you. I don't know what they did to you when you got kidnapped, but I'll wait until your ready to tell me."

Shizuo carried the raven-haired man to the bedroom, carefully placing him on the bed. Izaya mumbled a thanks, a light blush on his face. Shizuo smiled, he couldn't help but wag his tail when he was around Izaya. Shizuo flopped on the bed and grabbed Izaya, pulling him in his arms. Izaya never blushed so hard in his life.

"Shizuo! Get off me! What's with you today?!"

"I'm staying right here, I'm not letting anyone come near you. Stupid bastards pissed off the wrong person" said Shizuo already closing his eyes. Izaya sighed and accepted his fate, knowing he wouldn't be able to move the stupid brute. After a bit, a light snore filled the room. Izaya looked up to see the protozoan was fast asleep. Izaya poked the larger male's face. 'He seems so peaceful when he's sleep. You actually look like a normal human Shizu-chan' thought Izaya with a smile. After making sure the blonde was asleep, Izaya placed a light kiss on Shizuo's cheek. "Thanks, Shizu-chan" he whispered before he fell asleep on the blonde's chest.

The next mourning Izaya slipped away from Shizuo's grasp to start on work he was way behind on. True, he attacked his boss, but he could still get information for other clients. After looking up information for a few hours, Izaya went to see what was going on in the chatroom.

Kanra has joined the Chatroom.

Kanra: Hey guys! Long time no see!

Setton: Hey Kanra!

Taro Tanaka: How's it going?

Seika: Hello.

Bakyura: Die

Kanra: Ah! Bakyura, I see you chose to join us today!

Bakyura: Them not you, I don't care if your here or not. I rather you just drop dead all together.

Kanra: So what's been going on?

Seika: We were talking about the mysterious new gang called the Nekos'

Taro Tanaka: And the new gang called the Inus'

Setton: Both gangs are rivals.

Seika: It's kinda funny since Neko is the Japanese word for cat and Inu is the Japanese word for dog.

' New gangs, how come I never heard about this?' thought Izaya.

Kanra: I've never heard of them.

Setton: They say that each gang is exactly like they sound. Rumor is the Inu's are dog people and the Neko's are cat people.

Taro Tanaka: People say that's why they hate each other.

Izaya froze. Cat people? Dog people? This couldn't be just a coincidence. Izaya needed to get more information.

Kanra: How come I've never heard of them?

Bakyura: They just came out a few days ago, pretty weird how they're rivals already.

Seika: The Neko's are a gang that live on the streets. They say they have super reflexes like cats and are cold hearted.

Setton: The Inu's are people with dog senses, they aren't as mean as the Neko's, but if you cross them they won't hesitate to kill you.

Taro Tanaka: Well, those are what the rumors say at least.

' Hmmmmm, this is interesting' thought Izaya.

Kanra: Sorry guys, something came up, gotta go!

Kanra has left the Chatroom.

Setton: What do you think that was about?

Seika: Who knows.

Taro Tanaka: Yeah, Kanra is pretty weird.

Bakyura: I'm just glad the S.O.B is gone. Now, back to the topic!

Izaya thought in silence. ' This might have something to do with us. It can't just be a coincidence. Nothing is in this city' thought Izaya. Knowing this might have something to do with Shinra, Izaya went to pay his friend a visit. Izaya grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. After Izaya had left, Shizuo came down the stairs with a yawn.

"Izaya?"

Shizuo shrugged. ' He probably just went to the store or something' thought Shizuo. As Shizuo walked towards the kitchen, something on Izaya's computer caught his eye. Izaya had forgotten to shut down his computer, and the Chatroom was on screen for all to see. Shizuo read the conversation.

"Inu's? Neko's?" Shizuo said out loud, completely clueless. Suddenly Shizuo got a bad feeling. He quickly got dressed and went to look for Izaya.

*In A Different Location*

Inside a vacant, shady building, a young girl ran inside. She had a packet in her hand, as she went in the building, she found the room full of people, all with cat ears and tail, just like Izaya. She ran up to the end of the room, where a huge throne sat. Inside the chair, a woman with black hair, red eyes, and big boobs sat. The girl with the package spoke.

"My lady, I've found who we've been searching for" she said.

"Let me see" said the woman in the throne. The girl opened the packet and passed it to the woman. Inside were pictures of a raven-haired man with red eyes. The woman smiled.

"Thank you, Bella" said the woman. The girl bowed and walked away backwards, her face never looking away from the woman. The woman smirked as she looked at the pictures.

"I've finally found you, Izaya Orihara."

Author's Note: Whoo! Things are getting spicy now. Review and tell me what you think!


	14. Bad Day for a Walk in The Park

Author's Note: Wow! Once I saw your reviews I couldn't help but write the next chapter! Your reviews really get me in the writing mood! LUV U! Enjoy! :}

Izaya was deep in thought. Who were these new gangs? Part cat, part dog? What the heck was going on here?! Knowing this might have something to do with Shinra and his new drug, Izaya went to visit the young doctor. While he was walking, he accidentally ran into someone. Looking up, Izaya gasped. It was the man that he bumped into in the ally. The guy who punched him and almost burst his head open, may I remind you. Izaya hissed. The huge man, noticing who Izaya was, backed away.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble" he said in his booming voice. Izaya was shocked, the man actually looked afraid of him.

"I'm not working for Shiki anymore so you don't have to call that boyfriend of yours" he said backing away. ' Boyfriend? Does he mean Shizu-chan?' thought Izaya. ' Oh, they he must of heard what Shizuo did to Shiki.' Izaya sighed.

"Look, I'll forgive you as long as you don't cause any trouble. And Shizuo is not my boyfriend!" said Izaya. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's good. By the way my name is Tsuyoi Joobuna" said Tsuyoi.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Tsuyoi" said Izaya trying to walk past the man. Tsuyoi stopped him before he could pass.

"If you need anything, just tell me" said Tsuyoi with a wink. Izaya shivered.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind" said Izaya. Waving goodbye to the man, Izaya ran to Shinra's apartment.

Shizuo got dressed and ran outside. He had to find Izaya before he got into trouble with one of those gangs he read about. Crossing through Ikebukero park, Shizuo accidentally ran into someone, knocking them down.

"Ah! Sorry!" said Shizuo helping up the girl. When she looked up her face brightened.

"Shizu-chan! Nice to see you!" said Erika. Shizuo sighed.

"Hey Erika, hey Walker" said Shizuo as he turned to the two.

"Shizuo, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with Tom right now?" asked Walker. Shizuo mentally cursed at himself. He forgot all about Tom.

"He's probably looking for Izaya-kun. I heard you two have been getting pretty close lately, are you two, you know" Erika started making moaning sounds. Shizuo and Walker blushed dark red. Walker tried to quiet his yaoi loving friend.

"No! We're not like that at all!" yelled Shizuo. Erika whined.

"Awwwww, I thought you two were lovers! Don't tell me you haven't even done anything yet!" yelled Erika. Shizuo thought about the time his dog instincts took over, and they ended up doing- Shizuo blushed hard thinking about it. Erika and Walker caught the blush and gawked in amazement. Erika burst from happiness.

"You did do something, didn't you Shizu-chan?!" asked Erika in excitement.

"Well...we might have" Shizuo looked away, a light blush on his face. Erika squealed as Walker looked in amazement.

"Eeeeeeeee! I've got to hear the details! Tell me, was it Shizaya?!" asked Erika.

"What the hell is that?" asked Shizuo looking back at Erika.

"It's when you both have intercourse, and you top" she explained. Shizuo blushed hard.

"Eeeee! I'll take that as a yes! I'm so happy for you Shizu-chan! So, are you two in a relationship now?"

"No, not yet at least" said Shizuo with disappointment. He had thought about being in a relationship with the raven, but he didn't know how to go through with that idea. He didn't even know how Izaya felt about him. Shizuo's ears dropped down, making him look like an abandoned puppy. Erika and Walker could've sworn they heard a little dog whine come from him.

"Aww, don't be discouraged Shizuo. When the time is right, just tell Izaya how you feel about him. I'm sure he'll feel the same way" said Erika with encouragement.

"Yeah" said Walker. "This is pretty weird to me since you guys have been fighting since, forever, but you have my support" Walker gave Shizuo a warm smile and a thumbs up. Shizuo smiled.

"And to help you progress, my dear Shizuo, I have a present for you" said Erika. Taking something from her bag, Erika got a small pouch and handed it to Shizuo. Smelling it, Shizuo realized it was catnip.

"I was going to give it to my cat, but this seems like a much better way to use it" Erika said with a wink. Shizuo smirked, his tail wagging. Erika smirked back. Walker stepped back a little, sweat falling from his head.

"Thanks Erika, I'll give you the details later!" yelled Shizuo as he ran away.

"No problem Shizu-chan! Have fun!" Erika yelled back waving goodbye. Walker let out a sigh. Erika smiled.

"This is the best day of my life!" she yelled grabbing Walker's arm and running away.

Izaya finally reached Shinra's apartment. Walking to the door, he knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened to Celty. She typed on her phone.

[Hey, Izaya. What brings you here?] asked Celty.

"I need to talk to Shinra, it's important" said Izaya.

[Come in, he's in the living room.] Celty stepped out of the way as Izaya walked past. Sure enough, Shinra was sitting in the living room watching T.V. Shinra looked up and his face lit up.

"Izaya! It's nice to see your okay!" said Shinra with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm fine. But, we need to talk. You should listen too Celty, you might have some insight on this" said Izaya. The three of them sat on the couch as Izaya began.

"Tell me, have any of you heard about these new gangs. The Neko's and the Inu's?" asked Izaya.

"No, I've never heard of them before" said Shinra.

[I have. They say that they're in a gang war because the Neko's are half-cat and the Inu's are half- dog.] typed Celty.

"Really? How come I've never heard of them?" said Shinra.

[They just came out a few days ago.]

"That's why I came here, because of the rumors. I thought it might have something to do with your new drug since they're just like me and Shizu-chan" said Izaya.

"No, I haven't given the drug to anyone but you two" said Shinra.

"Your sure?" asked Izaya.

"Positive" answered Shinra. Izaya sighed.

"Well I guess it could just be rumors then. It just got me a little worried since they came out around the same time we got our powers" said Izaya. "Oh well, it's probably nothing to worry about. I'll be going now." Izaya got up and started walking to the door.

"Izaya! I may have nothing to do with this, but I'll look around just in case!" yelled Shinra. Izaya smiled.

"Thanks! See you later!" he yelled with a wave.

When Izaya got outside, it was already night time. The cold wind hit him as he walked in the still night air. Pulling his jacket closer to him, Izaya took a shortcut through Ikebukero park. The place was disturbingly empty and quiet. That put Izaya on edge as he put his guard up. Using his cat eyesight, he walked carefully through his dark surroundings. Suddenly Izaya heard a crack, swiftly turning around he saw!...that there was nothing there. Izaya rubbed his arms. ' Calm down Izaya, your just being paranoid' he thought to himself. To his right he saw something black quickly fly past. Izaya started walking faster. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of glowing cat eyes. That's was it. Izaya broke out into a run. He used his new cat speed to pick up the pace, but the people who were following him were just as fast. In only a second, someone flipped over Izaya and landed gracefully in front of him. The man yelled at his allies.

"Quickly! Grab him!"

Strong arms grabbed Izaya's hands and pulled him in a hold. Izaya struggled but couldn't get away from the strong grip. A woman came in front of him and pulled out a rag and a bottle. Seeing the liquid being poured on the rag, Izaya freaked. He kicked and bite and scratched, but the man wouldn't let go of him. The that landed in front on him glared at the woman.

"Hurry up! Contain him!"

The woman put the rag on Izaya's mouth, soon his eyelids became heavy. Izaya tried to struggle but he couldn't stay awake. After a while, Izaya was knocked unconscious.

"Quickly" said the man. "We must take him to the Pride."

The two .en and woman carried Izaya to a vacant building. Taking him to a room full of people, they dropped him on the ground in front of a throne. The woman in the throne spoke.

"Not so rough! Be gentle with him!" she ordered. The man spoke.

" Yes, my lady" The man grabbed a bucket full of cold water and poured it on Izaya, jerking him awake. Izaya forced himself to wake up, his eyelids heavy. Once he saw he was surrounded he hissed.

"Where am I? What do you want?!" Izaya yelled. The woman in the throne got up and walked to Izaya. She smiled and grabbed him in a hug, surprising the raven-haired man. Releasing the male, the woman looked at Izaya with a warm smile, her hands still on his shoulders. The woman spoke.

"Welcome home, baby" she said. Izaya's eyes widened as he got a good look at the woman. Izaya spoke, his voice cracking.

"Mother?"

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review and speak your mind people! 0


	15. Mother

Author's Note: Hello my lovely people! I love you all! Here's the next chapter! ;)

Izaya looked in bewilderment at his mother. The woman looked just like him. Red eyes, long black hair, and her personality is similar to him as well.

"Mother? How- wha?!" said Izaya in amazement.

"I missed you baby!" said his mother as she again grabbed him in a hug. Izaya hugged back, even tighter. He hasn't seen his mother since he was a teenager, when she had disappeared. Remembering that made his anger rise. Izaya pushed his mother away.

"Why?! Why did you leave us?!" yelled Izaya. His mother frowned.

"Izaya, there's a good reason!" said his mother.

"What reason! After dad died you completely abandoned us! You just left out of nowhere! I had to raise Mairu and Kururi on my own! Can you imagine the looks on they're faces when I told them that they're mother wasn't coming back?! That they're dad was dead!" yelled Izaya.

"Izaya! I'm sorry! Please listen!" begged his mother. Izaya glared at her.

"I'm listening."

"It's really complicated." said his mother. She sighed. "Come with me."

Izaya's mother led him to a room where they could speak in peace. She beckoned for him to sit in one of the chairs. She sat opposite of him. She let out another sigh.

"It's a long story, Izaya" she said after they had gotten comfortable.

"I have time" said Izaya, folding his arms.

"Izaya, you are part of an ancient race called the Neko's." Izaya was confused.

"Wait, so your not just some new gang?" asked Izaya.

"No, the Neko's have been around for thousands of years. However, we've just recently migrated to Ikebukero. That must be why people have mistaken us for a gang. But, it's safer that they think that. We can't have the government on our tail, the Inu are enough" said his mother.

"So i'm guessing the Inu aren't just a gang either" said Izaya. His mother shook her head.

"So, what are the Neko's and the Inu?" asked Izaya.

"The Neko are a proud race. We have the rare power of a feline. Our senses and movements, as elegant as a cat" explained his mother.

"So you expect me to believe that I'm in a race of people who are half-cat?" said Izaya as he gave his mother a ' Do you think I'm stupid?' look.

"Fine, I'll prove it" said his mother. Getting up, she put out her hands. A soft - ssslt- could be heard as her nails suddenly grew into cat claws. And that wasn't all. Suddenly, two velvety black cat ears grew on the top of her head along with a long, black cat tail. She flipped backwards a few times and landed on her feet elegantly as if trying to prove her point further. Izaya's mouth fell open.

"Okay, I believe you. But that doesn't explain why me, Mairu and Kururi could never do that. I didn't get my powers until after I tested this drug from my friend" said Izaya. His mother came back and sat in her chair.

"Well, your father was a regular human. After we mated, you and your sisters were born. That only made you half- neko. Your powers wouldn't activate until after they got a little boost. Maybe that drug was all you needed." she explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why you left" said Izaya, his voice softer. His mother let out a sigh.

"When I first met your father, I was love- struck. He was such a handsome man. After a while we got to know each other, and soon we fell in love. But your father was a human, which made it a problem. It is forbidden to mate with a human, but I did it anyway. At that time my mother was the pride leader, once she found out that I mated with your father, all hell broke loose. She put a hit out on your father, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. One night, I found your father on Pride grounds in a pile of blood. He was looking for me, even though I warned him not to come near the Pride. My mother sent the warriors to kill him, and they succeeded. I was devastated. However, my mother did not know about you and your sisters. If she found out you three were born, she would kill you. So I raised you in secret, after a few years you were going to high school and your sisters were in middle school. But, someone in the Pride saw me raising you. He was going to tell my mother, I couldn't bear the thought of her sending the order to kill you. So I killed him. Knowing it was too dangerous for me to be around you three, I left. I filled the house with a months worth of supplies and left all of my money in the safety jar for you."

Izaya gasped remembering the last time he saw his mother.

*FLASHBACK*

Izaya's mother walked to the door, keys in hand.

"Sweeties, I'm leaving!" she called like she always did before she left. Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi ran and hugged they're mother. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come home soon mama!" said Mairu.

"We'll miss you" said Kururi.

"See you later" said Izaya.

She gave each a kiss and hugged them tight.

"The emergency money is in the safety jar if you need it. Izaya, are you sure you'll be able to watch your sisters while I'm gone? I could get a babysitter" asked his mother.

"I'm old enough to watch them on my own, I'll be fine" said Izaya. His mother smiled.

"Okay, just be careful. I'm just not sure if I should ll eave you alone" she said with a confused look on her face.

"We'll be fine. You'll be back soon, anyway. I mean, it's not like your gonna be gone forever, right?" said Izaya. For a short second he saw a sad look on his mother's face. She smiled quickly to cover it.

"Of course I'll back" she said. She grabbed them in another tight hug. "I love you all, don't ever forget that."

"We love you too!" they all said in unison. Their mother let them go and walked out the door. Izaya thought he saw a small tear fall down her face.

"Come home soon!" said Mairu and Kururi.

Izaya looked at his mother walk down the walkway. His face became one full of worry.

*END OF FLASHBACK*


	16. I Forgive You

Author's Note: Okay, my thing messed up while I was typing and it wouldn't let me write more. So, I'll write the rest as another chapter! Hope you like it! LUV U! o

Izaya' s mouth opened remembering the last time he saw his mother. Not able to hold it in anymore, his mother put her hands to her face and started to cry. She looked up at Izaya with tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said to him as she started to cry harder. Izaya reached out a grabbed in mother in his arms. He carefully comforted her while he whispered:

"It's okay, it's okay. I forgive you."

His mother hugged Izaya back with a sad smile. Izaya caressed his mother's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Mom, do you remember the last time we saw you?" asked Izaya. She nodded her head.

"Do you remember what you told us before you left?" asked Izaya.

"I said that I love you, and to never forget that" responded his mother. Izaya smiled.

"Yeah, and I never forgot. I knew whatever the reason you left, it had to be a good one. I guess after a while I just started getting angry and held tgat grudge against you. But, I forgive you. I love you" said Izaya, his voice soft. His mother smiled as she held her son close to her, not ever wanting to lose her babies ever again.

Shizuo sniffed the air for Izaya's scent. He couldn't find the male anywhere. Using his new sense of smell was his last resort. Shizuo was pretty familiar with Izaya's scent by now, so finding him shouldn't be a problem. Shizuo was still wandering around Ikebukero park, hoping to find a trail. After a few seconds of sniffing the air, he caught a scent. ' Found him' thought Shizuo. He followed where the scent led on hopes of finding the raven- haired man.

After a few minutes of walking, Shizuo picked up another scent, but it wasn't Izaya's. Shizuo looked around but didn't see anyone. He continued walking, only to hear what sounded like footsteps behind him. Now Shizuo was getting annoyed.

"Oi! Come out and stop hiding!" yelled Shizuo, catching the attention of the people around him.

"Ah, so you can smell me. Very impressive" said a voice from behind him. Shizuo turned around to see a tall figure coming from the shadows. It was a man with long black hair and blue eyes, he looked like a pretty boy. Wearing a black suit, he looked like some cool guy straight out of a manga. A few girls started staring at him, blushing and giggling to their friends. The man walked towards Shizuo. The closer the man got the more handsome he looked. Shizuo growled.

"What do you want?!" yelled Shizuo. The man put his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"Hey, don't get all defensive on me now. Don't worry, I'm not trying to get into a fight. All I ask is that you come with me. It's urgent" he said.

"I don't care if the your great grandmother fell on her ass, beat it! Who are you, anyway?!" asked Shizuo.

"Ah! How rude of me not to introduce himself. I am Hachi Burumun. I am here to bring you to the Pack, my leader" said Hachi with a bow.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for your craziness right now, I have to find Izaya" said Shizuo. Hachi froze.

"Izaya...Orihara?" said Hachi.

"Yeah...how do you know his name?" asked Shizuo cautiously. Hachi looked up with fear on his face.

"Alpha, you can't be serious! That's the soon to be Pride leader!" said Hachi.

"Look, I have no idea what your talking about. I'm going" Shizuo sniffed the air and started following Izaya's trail again.

"Wait!" Hachi started following Shizuo.

After his mother calmed down, Izaya started to get up. His mother looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, I figure Shizu-chan is probably worried sick about me by now, so I need to go" said Izaya. His mother looked up with a worried face. Izaya smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll even bring Mairu and Kururi. We'll talk more about this Neko thing tomorrow" said Izaya. He hugged his mother one last time and started walking to the door. His mother followed.

"So, who's this Shizu- chan? A girlfriend of yours" she asked. Izaya blushed.

"No, nothing like that! It's actually a-" Suddenly they heard a loud commotion coming from outside. They ran to the next room to see a huge crowd surrounding something.

"What is going on here!" yelled his mother. The man that kidnapped Izaya ran to his mother. Now that he got a good look at him, he was pretty good looking. He had long blue hair tied in a braid. The features on his face were handsome enough to make you blush. His eyes were light blue, the same color of his hair. The man spoke.

"My lady, two Inus were found on the premises. We have just contained them" he explained. Izaya heard a voice come from behind the crowd.

"I know you have Izaya! Give him back you assholes!"

"Shizuo!" said Izaya. Suddenly the whole crowd flew back, each person flying a different way. In the center stood Shizuo, panting heavily from fighting the crowd.

"Shizuo!" yelled Izaya as he ran towards the angry bartender. Shizuo turned, his tail wagging when he saw Izaya. Shizuo grabbed Izaya in a hug. He let go and inspected the raven- haired man.

"Are you okay? Your not hurt?" asked Shizuo. Izaya shook his head, happy to see the ex-bartender.

"No, I'm fine Shizu-chan. What are you doing here?" asked Izaya.

"We'll, I got worried after you left and came to find you. Good thing I remember your scent" said Shizuo. Hachi got up off the floor and walked towards Shizuo, patting his clothes.

"I hope this Izaya is worth almost getting beaten to a pulp" said Hachi. He looked up and blushed when he saw Izaya, his mouth falling open. Grabbing Izaya's hand, his put it to his lips and placed a kiss. Izaya blushed deep red, Shizuo growled.

"My my, what a beautiful lady you have here. My name's Hachi, cutiepie" said Hachi with a wink. Izaya never blushed so hard in his life. Shizuo pulled Izaya away and growled at Hachi.

"She is actually a guy you dumbass!" yelled Shizuo. Hachi's eyes widened.

"That can't be, such a cute girl like herself couldn't be a guy" said Hachi as he pondered this.

"Well its true so stop trying to put the moves on him!" Shizuo yelled. Hachi shrugged as he walked back to Izaya.

"Guy or girl, love knows no bounds. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met" Hachi said coolly, looking straight into Izaya's eyes. Shizuo snarled at Hachi.

"What is going on?! Who are you two?!" said Izaya's mother walking to them.

"It's okay, this is Shizuo. He's my friend. And that is, Hachi?" said Izaya. His mother glared at the two.

"What are you doing here, Inu scum!" she said with venom in her voice. Hachi growled at her, she growled back.

"We came here in peace Kyouko, we came for your son and that's it" said Hachi.

"What do you want with him?" asked Kyouko (Izaya's mother).

"I don't want anything with him, its our Alpha that does" said Hachi turning to Shizuo. Everyone in the room stared at Shizuo.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?!" yelled Shizuo.

"What business do you have with my son?" asked Kyouko.

"Mom, it's fine. Shizuo is my friend, the one that I was telling you about" said Izaya. Everyone in the room gasped.

"This is Shizu-chan?" said Kyouko. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. "But he's an Inu!"

Everyone in the room growled at Shizuo. Izaya sighed. 'I have a feeling this won't end well.'


	17. Catnip and Arguments

Author's Note: Hey people! I'm part of a community! HECK YEAH! It's called DRRR world. Jealous yet, I bet you are. Lol! Just kidding, your not jealous. Well, here's the next chapter, Enjoy! ^-^

After only a few seconds Shizuo, Hachi, and Izaya's mother were arguing.

"Why the hell are you acting so bitchy to me?! I didn't do anything!" yelled Shizuo.

"Well maybe, just maybe it has to do with the fact that you just got in a fight with most of my people!" yelled Kyouko.

"What the hell! They attacked us first!" yelled Hachi.

"That's because you barged in here like you run the place! And besides, no one was talking to you puppy dog, so stay out of it!" yelled Kyouko.

"Your just mad because he's right! Now leave us alone and give back Izaya!" yelled Shizuo.

"What the hell do you want with him! He's not your property!" yelled Kyouko.

"Maybe he isn't, but he's not yours either!" yelled Shizuo.

"Hey! Izaya is not some object you can give back and forth!" yelled Hachi. "Besides he's my property!" Hachi grabbed Izaya in his arms and looked down with a smile that would make any girl faint. Izaya blushed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Shizuo and Kyouko in unison. Hachi gave them the finger. Shizuo grabbed back Izaya.

"I thought I told you to stop hitting on him!" yelled Shizuo.

"Stop treating my son like he's easy!" said Kyouko.

"Hey! Give him back!" said Hachi.

The three kept arguing. Izaya knew he had to calm everyone down before things got out of hand.

"Uh, guys" said Izaya.

"No, your not laying your filthy hands on him!" yelled Shizuo.

"Guys" said Izaya.

"Why not! It's not like he's yours! Give him back!" yelled Hachi.

"GUYS!" said Izaya.

"Give me back my son! He's not yours to take!" yelled Kyouko. Izaya's eyebrow twitched. That's it. Izaya gave a huge lion roar, silencing the three.

"That's better, now that I have your attention" said Izaya with a creepy smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Okay, lets get something straight. Mom, Shizuo's my friend, so it's fine. Shizuo, you shouldn't have barged in here like that starting fights. And Hachi, stop hitting on me, I hardly know you" said Izaya.

"Then well get to know each other" said Hachi as he gave Izaya a wink. Izaya covered his face to hide his blush. Shizuo and Kyouko growled, getting ready to yell when Izaya stopped them.

"No, do not start" said Izaya. Kyouko sighed.

"So, this is your friend?" asked Kyouko. Izaya nodded.

"Fine, I'll allow it. But, is he your boyfriend?" asked Kyouko. Both Izaya and Shizuo blushed.

"No! Its not like that!" said Izaya. Kyouko let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, your free to go. Don't forget to visit me tomorrow" said Kyouko with a smile.

"Yeah! Later!" said Izaya as he grabbed Shizuo and Hachi while running before they could cause anymore trouble. Izaya's mother smiled until Izaya left.

"Please don't fall in love with that man, Izaya. It's a forbidden love" whispered Kyouko.

Izaya and Shizuo walked home. Unfortunately, a certain playboy wouldn't leave them alone. Hachi was next to Izaya, Shizuo on the other side making sure the blue-eyed man wouldn't try anything.

"So, where we going?" said Hachi. Shizuo and Izaya stared at Hachi like he was crazy.

"We're going home, which you should be doing too" said Izaya raising an eyebrow.

"But, we really should go to the Pack. They're waiting for the Alpha dog to take control" said Hachi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shizuo.

"Shizuo, you are next in line to take control of the Pack" said Hachi.

"And by Pack, I'm guessing you mean the Inus, don't you?" said Izaya.

"Correct. Wow, brains and beauty" said Hachi.

"So your saying I need to take control of these Inu, who are supposedly half-dog" said Shizuo. Hachi nodded.

"Bullshit" said Shizuo, earning a giggle from Izaya.

"It's true! I'm actually a member!" said Hachi.

"He's telling the truth Shizu-chan, turns out I'm part of an ancient civilization called the Neko. It's hard to believe but it's true" said Izaya. Izaya smirked. "Ha, maybe I am a god" he whispered even though both men could still hear him with their sense of hearing.

"Which is why you need to come to the base. The Inu need their leade-" Hachi stopped short and sniffed the air. "What's that smell" he said still sniffing. Shizuo smelled the air trying to pick up a scent.

"I don't smell anything" said Shizuo.

"It's coming from you" said Hachi walking towards Shizuo. Before Shizuo could stop him, Hachi grabbed something out of his pocket. In his hand was a little pouch. Hachi sniffed it.

"Catnip" said Hachi. He looked at Izaya.

"And you call me a pervert! Just what were you planning to do with this, Alpha" Hachi teased.

"Hey! Give it back!" yelled Shizuo trying to take the pouch out of Hachi's hands, to no avail. They fought over the pouch when they suddenly heard purring. Both of the males turned to see Izaya eyeing the pouch, a light purr coming from his lips. Both men looked at each other, eyes wide. Hachi smirked and grabbed Izaya in his arms bridal style, then ran.

"Oi! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Shizuo as he ran after them.

Hachi ran fast, his dog speed keeping him away from Shizuo. Luckily, Shizuo was pretty fast too. Especially since he could use his new dog speed. Yet, Hachi still stayed out of his reach. People watched and recorded the sight on their phones as it reminded them of another chase scene. Some Dollars members even took pictures and put it on their website saying: A New Izaya?. Shizuo sped up trying to catch the blue-eyed man.

"HAAAACCCHHHHIIII! STOP RUNNING YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" yelled Shizuo. Hachi laughed.

"Sorry Alpha! This chance is just too good to pass!" said Hachi.

Hachi ran through an ally, going inside a huge empty building. Shizuo ran after him, adrenalin in his blood. 'If he puts so much as a finger on (or in) Izaya he's dead!' thought Shizuo. He ran inside the building, thoughts of how to kill Hachi in his brain. When he went inside, dozens of people looked up at him.

"What the hell?!" said Shizuo.

"WELCOME HOME, ALPHA!" they all yelled in unison.

Author's Note: Haha! Time to meet the Inu! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in your review! And let me know what you think about Hachi too, I wanna know! LUV U! 0


	18. I'm In love with an Alpha

Author's Note: Next chapter guys! Hope you like it! LUV U! :)

"WELCOME HOME ALPHA!" they all screamed in unison.

"What the hell?!" said Shizuo. Hachi came from the crowd, Izaya in his arms.

"Sorry Alpha, but this was the only way I could get you to come to the Pack" said Hachi. He gave back Izaya.

"You could have just asked me to come here!" said Shizuo.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen, remember!" said Hachi. Shizuo sighed.

"Ugh, can you put me down now?" asked Izaya, free from his catnip high.

"Yeah, sorry" said Shizuo as he put the smaller male on the ground. Everyone in the room growled. Shizuo turned to see the crowd glaring at Izaya.

"Oi! What's your problem?!" he asked them. A girl came from the crowd. She had long green hair and light red eyes.

"My lord, with all respect, you have brought a Neko upon us" she said with a bow. People shouted from the wave of Inus.

"That's right!" said a man.

"Neko scum!" yelled a woman.

"Get out, you horrible abomination!" yelled another.

"Hey! He's right here!" yelled Hachi. Izaya felt very uncomfortable, but it's not the first time someone spouted their hatred towards him. Shizuo growled.

"Get over you fucking problems and deal with it! I'm sick and tired of people acting disgusting to Izaya! Izaya's my friend and I care about him! If I hear one more word of hatred I'll fucking kill you all!" yelled Shizuo. Izaya looked up at the blonde, a light blush on his face. Shizuo had actually defended him. Izaya smiled, he felt secretly happy. ' Thanks Shizu-chan' thought Izaya. The crowd gasped. The green-haired girl spoke.

"Your friends with this Neko, Alpha?" she asked.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Shizuo with a scowl. She shook her head.

"No, I'm glad at least one person see's how silly this whole feud is" she said with a smile. She grabbed Izaya's hand.

"Come on, we have to introduce you. You come too, Alpha" said the girl. She led them to the end of the room, where a huge throne with a wolf carved at the top stood. Next to it, another throne identical in looks. She beckoned for them to sit. Up here Shizuo had a clear view of everybody. The girl spoke.

"My name is Roselia Hanabira, my lord. I will be your assistant in ruling the Pack" she said.

"And I'll be your right hand man" said Hachi leaning on the throne. Roselia turned to the crowd.

"ALL HAIL LORD SHIZUO! OUR NEW ALPHA WOLF! AND GIVE IT UP FOR HIS NEKO FRIEND, IZAYA!" yelled Roselia. The crowd gave wolf howls and barked with joy. The room sounded like it was full of a million dogs. Shizuo's tail wagged with excitement. This was actually pretty cool to him. Izaya wanted to cover his ears but didn't since he thought it would be rude. After the howls calmed down, Roselia whispered to Shizuo.

"You have to give a speech" she said.

"Speech? Why?" asked Shizuo.

"So they have an idea of who's in charge. You think they would just listen to someone they know nothing about?" said Roselia.

"She's right Shizu-chan. Go ahead" said Izaya. Shizuo got up and looked down at all of the Inu.

"Well, I think you all need to get over yourselves!" yelled Shizuo making the crowd gasp. Roselia slapped herself in the head.

"I'm tired of all this war stuff! What the hell did the Neko do to you?! What did they do to us?! Why do we hate each other?!" asked Shizuo. A man spoke from the crowd.

"In the ancient times, they say the Inu were horrible creatures who gave off an evil energy!" yelled the man.

"Energy? So fucking what? Did they even actually do anything?!" asked Shizuo.

"They! They...ummm, well" said the man.

"They…" beckoned Shizuo.

"Oh! I know! They gave off a really bad cat smell!" said a the crowd you could hear murmurs of agreement. Izaya smelled himself when no one was looking.

"They smelled bad?!" said Shizuo. "Do you know how damn stupid and lame that excuse is?!" yelled Shizuo.

"Open your eyes, assholes! There is no reason you guys should be fighting! None! I say you guys should stop being so fucking retarded and make peace! Stop all this war! Stop all the fighting! Stop all the deaths! CAUSE I'M DONE! NOW WHO'S WITH ME!" Shizuo gave a loud wolf howl. Izaya helped by giving a lion roar. Roselia followed suit, and soon everyone in the room was howling, cheering for they're new leader.

Shizuo smiled as he and Izaya walked home. It was already nighttime. Well, time flies when your the leader of the Inu. Roselia taught Shizuo all he needed to know about the Inu. Their history, past Alphas (the last one which was Shizuo's father), and important warriors and staff of the Inu. By the time she was finished explaining, both of them felt like passing out. Luckily, the Alpha can leave whenever he wants. "We'll teach you more tomorrow" is what Roselia said.

"That went well" said Izaya.

"It did" said Shizuo.

"Your gonna be a great leader" Izaya said with a smile. Shizuo smiled back.

"I meant to tell you, thanks for sticking up for me earlier. It kind of made me happy" said Izaya. Shizuo blushed.

"No problem" said Shizuo. They cut through Ikebukero park, it was pretty much empty except for a few couples walking by. Izaya yawned.

"Tired?" asked Shizuo.

"Just a bit" responded Izaya.

"Why don't we sit here for a while" Shizuo sat on a bench, Izaya followed suit.

"Shizuo"

"What is it?" said Shizuo.

"Why did you have that catnip in your pocket?" Shizuo froze.

"Um...well, you see. It's a funny story actually" said Shizuo rubbing his neck. Izaya glared at Shizuo.

"Please don't tell me you were going to do what I think you were" said Izaya.

"It depends on what you think I was going to do" responded Shizuo.

"Shizuo, you were going to use it on me, weren't you?" said Izaya. Shizuo was silent.

"Shizuo" Izaya said more sternly.

"Okay, yes I was thinking about using it on you" said Shizuo.

"Why?" asked Izaya.

"Because..."

"Beacuse..." beckoned Izaya. Shizuo sighed.

"Izaya, you know I really like you right" said Shizuo. Izaya blushed.

"Yeah"

"And it's not the kind of friend like, either. Izaya, when I'm with you, I can't help but wag my tail. When I see you smile, it's the only thing that matters. When I see your upset, I just want to cheer you up. I don't want anyone to hurt you, because for some reason, when your close to me my heart skips a few beats. Izaya," Shizuo looked straight into Izaya's eyes. "I think I love you"

Izaya blushed deep red. 'Shizuo...loves me?' thought Izaya. He didn't know what to say. His heart was beating so fast. He felt something overwhelm him. It took him a moment to realize it was happiness. ' I'm happy Shizuo has feelings for me' thought Izaya. He was quiet for a while, stuck in his thoughts. Shizuo ,however, mistook Izaya's silence for rejection. Shizuo got up.

"Sorry" he said. Izaya snapped out of his daze.

"Wha-wait, Shizuo!" Shizuo looked at Izaya with a sad smile.

"Come on, we should go home" said Shizuo.

For the rest if the walk, both men were silent. Shizuo still tried to act normal, even though his heart hurt. Izaya wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. The once relaxing night now felt cold and harsh. The cool breeze was now angry and freezing. Izaya shivered, but not from the cold. The walk was unbearably long and silent. When they finally arrived at the apartment both men felt awkward. They went inside the living room. Shizuo looked at Izaya with sad eyes.

"Izaya, I'm gonna stay at my house tonight" said Shizuo. Izaya looked up. Did he hear that right?

"What?" asked Izaya.

"I'll be back tomorrow, see you later" said Shizuo. Shizuo started to walk away. No. He couldn't. He couldn't leave him alone. Not now. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand.

"Oi, what's wrong flea?" said Shizuo. Izaya stayed silent.

"Flea, let go!" Shizuo tried to pull his hand away but Izaya only held on tighter.

"You can't leave me" Izaya whispered.

"What?" said Shizuo.

"You can't leave me! You can't! Not now!" yelled Izaya, tears flowing down his face. Shizuo's eyes widened.

"Izaya"

"You tell me you love me, yet your going to leave me alone. Tell me why" said Izaya. "Tell me why when you said that, my heart was full of happiness. Why when you stick up for me, I can't hide a blush. Why when your near me, my heart beats so fast I feel like I'm gonna explode. Why when you always come to my rescue, I don't want it to be anyone else. Why when you were shot, I cried so hard that if you died, I would commit suicide. Why, that even though we hated each other for years, my feelings changed so much. Why, why, why, why" said Izaya starting to cry harder.

"Izaya" Shizuo tried to calm the smaller male down.

"Why, why do I love you?" said Izaya in barely a whisper. Shizuo's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" asked Shizuo.

"I said I love you, you stupid brute" said Izaya as he cried silently. Shizuo raised Izaya's chin so he was looking at him. Gently, Shizuo wiped away Izaya's tears.

"Don't cry, you know I don't like to see you cry"

And with that said, Shizuo pressed his lips against Izaya's. Izaya kissed back, his heart speeding up. For a while they stood there like that, Shizuo's hand cupped on Izaya's cheek. When they finally broke the kiss, they stood there absorbed in each others existence.

"I love you, Izaya"

"I love you too, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo erased the space between them and connected their lips. If they could make a moment last forever, this would be it.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review people! My love for reviews will keep this story strong! LUV U! ;)


	19. My Love For You

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Please please PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But as a peace offering, here's some smut! LUV U ALL SO MUCH! By the way, to The Weird Box, I love the idea for Mink :) Just give me her age and she will be my new creation! LUV U! 0 (had to say it once more)

"Shizuoooo" Izaya moaned. Shizuo thrust into the raven so hard his whole body shuddered in pleasure. Shizuo thrusted faster and faster, causing the smaller male to cry out in ecstasy-(pause) Maybe I should clue you in to what happened in the beginning. Rewind Time! :)

fyjxgdhbfhskcvdjdvcjsvchxocb snckdzvfnfkdvbjhvgndkxgbnfjx hxvcjdh (Just in case you didn't know, these are rewind noises. What? You think you can make better ones. Pfft, no, mines are perfect) shdhdvvhfhggggyffbughbhtggvb (Pause, Play)

"What did you say?" asked Shizuo.

"I said I love you, you stupid brute" said Izaya as he cried silently. Shizuo raised Izaya's chin so he was looking at him. Gently, Shizuo wiped away Izaya's tears.

"Don't cry, you know I don't like to see you cry"

And with that said, Shizuo pressed his lips against Izaya's. Izaya kissed back, his heart speeding up. For a while they stood there like that, Shizuo's hand cupped on Izaya's cheek. When they finally broke the kiss, they stood there absorbed in each others existence.

"I love you, Izaya"

"I love you too, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo erased the space between them and connected their lips. If they could make a moment last forever, this would be it.

(There we go :) continue!)

Shizuo bit Izaya's bottom lip, who gladly obliged giving the blonde entrance. Shizuo's tongue roamed the the raven's mouth. They fought for dominance as Shizuo pushed Izaya to the wall, the smaller male's arms going around the larger's. The once innocent kiss became more aggressive and passionate. Izaya moaned into the kiss, causing Shizuo's member to twitch. God, he couldn't get enough of the raven. Shizuo's arm went to Izaya's waist, the skin felt like flames underneath his touch from the heated moment. Their tongues did a dance while they explored each other's bodies. Izaya's hand went to the blondes crotch, making the man moan into the kiss. Each man was like a drug to the other, every touch made them high with pleasure.

Izaya unzipped Shizuos pants, releasing his growing erection. Izaya lightly grabbed the organ and began pumping, causing Shizuo to moan.

"Hah, Izayaaa."Izaya whispered seductively into Shizuo's ear.

"Do you want me Shizu-chan?" Shizuo nodded

"Show me how much" Izaya whispered. Catching Izaya off guard, Shizuo bit Izaya's neck while bucking his hips into Izaya's member. The smaller male groaned in pleasure. Picking up the raven in his arms, Shizuo took Izaya to the bedroom. Gently placing Izaya on the bed, he began to remove the smaller's pants. Releasing his prey's erection, he took both of their members in hand and began to pump.

"Shizu-chaaan."

Moans filled the room along with pleasured grunts. Using one hand to stroke, Shizuo figured he might as well use the other to prepare his flea. Placing his finger at Izaya's entrance, Shizuo pushed in the first digit.

"Ah! Shizu!"

Shizuo thrust his fingers inside the raven, causing him to shudder in pleasure. He pushed deeper inside the male, adding another digit in the process.

"Ngh, deeper Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo obliged, wanting to satisfy his new lover. Shizuo pushed even deeper, scissoring inside the clamped walls. Adding the last finger, Shizuo thrust hard into the male, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Ah! Shizu! There!"

Shizuo smirked as he pushed at the spot again. Izaya cried out. 'Found it' thought Shizuo as he pushed at the spot over and over. Izaya moaned, moving his waist to meet Shizuo's thrusts. The pleasure spread throughout his body. With Shizuo preparing and stroking him at the same time, he was so close, he could feel it.

"Shizu-chan, ahhh. I'm gonna-"

Before Izaya could finish his sentence, he came over both of their chests. Izaya panted hard. Shizuo took out his fingers and licked Izaya's cum seductively. Placing his member at the raven's entrance, Shizuo licked Izaya's neck, making him blush.

"Are you ready?" Shizuo asked biting the smaller's neck. Izaya nodded, trying to fight back a moan. Without hesitation, Shizuo thrust into Izaya, causing the raven to cry out. (Just in case you didn't know, they're doing it doggy style this time. How else would they do it?! XD) 'God, why is he so big?" Izaya thought as he tried to adjust to the size. Shizuo rubbed Izaya's waist, trying to help him relax. After a while Izaya nodded.

"Move."

Shizuo began to move inside the raven. As much as he wanted to thrust as hard as he could inside his flea, his didn't want to hurt Izaya. He settled for a slow, calm pace. Izaya moaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. Shizuo grunted in pleasure. Damn, the louse was tight. After a few more thrusts, Izaya hissed.

"Ah, god Shizu-chan. Move faster! hah"

Shizuo gladly obliged increasing the pace. He thrusted faster inside the raven, pushing harder every time. Izaya couldn't help but call out Shizuo's name. He was starting to thrust hard inside the raven. Izaya could hardly breath the pleasure was so insane.

"Aaaahh, Shizuoooo, hah"

"Fuck, Izaayaaa"

Shizuo thrust into the raven so hard his whole body shuddered in pleasure. Shizuo thrusted faster and faster, causing the smaller male to cry out in ecstasy. Soon Izaya was rocking beneath him. Izaya met Shizuo's thrusts, making the larger male go deeper inside him. Shizuo soon found the spot that made Izaya see stars.

"AH! Shizuo! Hit there again!" Shizuo pulled all the way out until only the tip was in, then slammed back in.

"AH! Shizu!"

Shizuo rammed in and out of Izaya. He pulled all the way out, only to slam inside hitting the raven's sweet spot dead on. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips, leaving bruises as he used them to ram inside the flea. Izaya shuddered in ecstasy, everything went white with every thrust. Shizuo went deeper and deeper in the louse. The tight walls clamped on Shizuo's member, sending waves of pleasure through the brute. They both knew they were close. After a few more thrusts, Izaya couldn't it hold back anymore.

"Shizuooo!"

Izaya came over the sheets. Hearing Izaya call his name was enough to send Shizuo off the edge as he came inside the louse.

"Izayaaa"

Izaya moaned at the sensation of Shizuo's cum flowing inside him. Both men fell limp on the sheets, breathing heavily from their orgasm. Shizuo wrapped Izaya in his arms as he covered them both with the sheets. Shizuo kissed Izaya lightly on the head.

"I love you" Shizuo whispered with a warm smile.

"I love you, too" Izaya said as he kissed Shizuo on the lips. He snuggled into the warmth of his brute as they fell asleep in complete bliss.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Review people! And The Weird Box, don't forget to tell me Mink's age. I LOVE U ALL! 0


End file.
